Things Left Unsaid
by Lothlome
Summary: The gang finds themselves helping a village being attacked by snake demons. Sango is reunited with an old friend, and this time Miroku's the jealous one.Tensions fly, and Sango finds herself in a dire situation.Can she and Miroku work things out in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: I'm so excited, my second InuYasha fic! This one is kind of a spin-off of my first fic When I'm Alone. I hope you guys like it. It starts off a bit slow, but I promise it picks up once you get into it. I'm hoping to be able to get a few more chapters out tonight if I'm lucky. Hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!--Lothlome**

Chapter 1

A shriek echoed throughout the forest followed by a loud thud. Down in the clearing InuYasha and his friends were setting up camp for the night, though at the moment they all had other things on their minds besides collecting firewood and water. Miroku was lying on his side, twitching a bit and clutching his right eye, which was slowly turning purple and swelling shut. Sango was a few paces off, flexing her fingers and glaring at the monk.

"Serves you right, you hentai," she muttered in response to his whimpering.

"Are you all right, Miroku?" Shippo asked, leaning over the fallen houshi and looking over him in concern.

"Never better Shippo," was the muffled reply. Miroku pulled himself up into a sitting position, and despite his black eye he still managed to have a smile on his face. Sango scowled at him, she hated that satisfied expression he always had one his face after he managed to grab a part of her anatomy that shouldn't be grabbed. She was going to have to find another way to punish him for his lechery; obviously he was building up an immunity to violence.

"I'm going to go get some more firewood," Sango announced, standing up and disappearing through the trees.

"And I'll go get some water," Shippo said, bouncing up as well. "You wanna come Miroku?"

"Sure, I suppose a cloth soaked in ice cold water might help take away the sting," Miroku said, gesturing up at his black eye. The pair headed out into the forest, and followed the same path Sango had taken, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone at the campsite.

The hanyou was lying on his back near the fire with his hands laced underneath his head. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was get some sleep, but just as he was dozing off he heard Kagome's voice beside him.

"InuYasha…are you still awake?" she asked quietly.

"No," he grumbled, turning onto his side.

"InuYasha!" she said in exasperation.

"What?" he demanded sitting up. She had better have a good reason for interrupting his sleep.

"What do you think about Miroku and Sango?" she inquired, looking at him curiously. InuYasha narrowed eyes at her. _"You've got to be kidding me! She woke me up for this?"_

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?" he demanded.

"Come on, don't you think Miroku and Sango would make a nice couple?" Kagome said brightly.

"Oh not this again," InuYasha groaned.

"What?" Kagome said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Stop trying to act like a matchmaker and just leave them alone," InuYasha warned. "Trust me, no one likes someone who butts into their life all the time."

"Oh that's ridiculous," Kagome countered. "Besides, we wouldn't be butting in…we'd just be giving them a push in the right direction. Don't you want to help them the way they helped us?"

"Not really," he replied, lying back down on the ground. Kagome let out and exasperated sigh and glared at the hanyou. She didn't know why she even bothered; InuYasha didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

"Fine, don't help," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "but you'll be sorry when Miroku and Sango are finally together and I'm getting all the thanks." InuYasha snorted in disbelief and turned his back on Kagome. He seriously doubted he would care if Miroku and Sango were showering him with thanks over something as stupid as their relationship.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said softly, placing her chin on his shoulder. InuYasha's ears pricked up and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes…?" he said slowly, wondering if perhaps he was going to be rewarded for his patience throughout her ramblings.

"Are you sure you don't want to help me with Sango and Miroku?" she asked him. InuYasha physically drooped and he sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted, and InuYasha and Kagome shot up as Miroku burst out of the bushes, followed closely by a livid Sango, and a very amused Shippo came trailing behind the pair a few seconds later.

"Sango really…I think you're making too much of this," Miroku panted heavily, trying to back away from the demon slayer. "Really…it's a compliment."

"A compliment?" Sango screamed, and Miroku tripped over the hem of his robes as he tried to get away from her. "Suddenly _that's_ a compliment!"  
"Well…in a manner of speaking…" Miroku looked at her with a guilty smile. Sango growled and took another step toward the monk. "I mean—" he stuttered.

"Give it up Miroku, there's no way you're getting out of this one alive," InuYasha scoffed.

"Sango, can't you just forgive Miroku for tonight?" Kagome asked in a pacifying manner. "I mean, you did already hit him once today." Sango looked over at Kagome, her anger toward Miroku still etched all over her face. Kagome continued to look at her friend hopefully, and after a few minutes Sango's expression softened and her muscles relaxed.

"Fine," she said begrudgingly, sitting back down beside the fire. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and he collected himself the best that he could. He would have to thank Kagome for intervening later. He was sure Sango would have beaten him to a pulp if Kagome hadn't come to his rescue.

_"I knew is was a mistake to go after Sango twice in the same hour,"_ he mused. His hand trailed up to his swollen eye and he winced as his fingers passed over the bruise. Sango had been extremely short tempered with him lately; it had been a long time since she had given him such a bad beating. He wondered what he had done to make her so angry.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day, Miroku," InuYasha grumbled as the monk settled down beside him to get some sleep.

"At least I'll die happy," Miroku said in satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning InuYasha got everyone up early so they could get a head start on their search for the jewel shards. No one was as displeased as Kagome, however, seeing as she had spent a good part of the night listening to Sango complain about Miroku.

_"Maybe InuYasha's right,"_ Kagome thought despairingly, _"maybe trying to get Sango and Miroku to admit they have feelings for each other is a bad idea." _She cast a furtive glance over at Sango. The demon slayer wasn't nearly as mad as she had been the previous night, but she still didn't look too happy. Kagome wondered why she seemed so upset over this particular incident. Miroku had groped her on countless other occasions and she had gotten over it in an hour or so, what made this time different?

As Kagome was musing on Sango's strange behavior, the demon slayer was occupying herself by glaring moodily in Miroku's general direction. She knew she might be overreacting, but she just wasn't ready to forgive the monk yet. He was just such an insensitive jerk sometimes. Did he really expect her to think that grabbing at any part of her that he could get his hands on was a compliment? Besides, she didn't care for being treated just like every other girl Miroku encountered.

_"Do I really mean that little to him?"_ Sango thought morosely, her expression toward the monk softening from anger to a resigned sadness. She shook her head forcefully and desperately tried to force those thoughts from her mind. She shouldn't be thinking about Miroku that way. They were just companions, nothing more. Besides, it wasn't like she expected him to court her or anything, and she never thought Miroku considered her a candidate, as he always said 'to bear him a son'. _"Still…there was always that hope…No! Stop it!"_ she thought angrily, once again shaking her head to force her ridiculous muses away. Sango looked back over at Miroku, trying to find some of the resentment she had been holding against him only a few minutes before, anything to keep herself from emotions like this. As she stared at the monk, she couldn't conjure up any anger toward him, and finally she decided to just let it go. She had forgiven Miroku before for acting like a lecher; she supposed she could do it again.

Miroku turned his head as he felt Sango's eyes boring into him. She quickly looked away in embarrassment, desperately trying to avoid his gaze. The last thing she wanted to do was encourage him. Miroku interpreted Sango's flushed cheeks as a sign that she was finally starting to calm down, and he cautiously walked over to where Kirara was padding along. He hoped he hadn't read Sango's body language incorrectly; otherwise he was looking forward to another slap in the face. Miroku's right eye twitched involuntarily as he thought about getting another beating from Sango, his bruise still kept some of its sting.

"Sango…" he said tentatively as he approached the demon slayer. He had no idea what he was going to say next, but he knew he had to seize this opportunity before it slipped away. Sango reluctantly turned her eyes back toward him, and Miroku was relieved to see that she looked relatively calm.

"Yes Miroku?" she asked, and he was happy to note that her tone toward him was once again warm and tranquil.

"Are you…uh…feeling better than you were last night?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if he had pushed it too far with this comment. Sango merely blushed slightly, and offered him an awkward smile.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," she told him. They exchanged a meaningful look, and they both knew that was the closest they were going to get to a mutual apology. Sango was too embarrassed to bring up what had occurred between them last night at camp, and Miroku was too afraid that a reminder of the incident would awaken Sango's wrath. "Miroku, you must be tired from all this walking, would you like to ride with me on Kirara for awhile?" she asked kindly. Miroku's eyes widened at her generosity. He knew they had decided to let bygones be bygones, but he hadn't expected Sango to let things return to normal so quickly. At this rate he might even be able to make another grab for her ass by nightfall.

_"That Sango certainly is a hard woman to read,"_ he pondered as he climbed onto Kirara's back, and positioned himself behind Sango.

Unbeknownst to Sango and Miroku, Kagome had been watching their exchange with a keen eye. She was surprised at how quickly Sango had let things return to normal, especially after how angry she had been the previous night. Still, Kagome considered herself lucky; if Sango had forgiven Miroku then she would be more willing to let Kagome talk to her about her feelings for the monk. Kagome tried to bite back a smirk and turned her attention back to the path in front of her. She was going to get Sango to admit she liked Miroku whether the demon slayer wanted to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night the group was once again forced to make camp in the forest, though Kagome was pleased to find that they were close to a hot spring. She saw it as a perfect excuse to escape the boys for awhile and talk to Sango about Miroku, besides, she wouldn't mind cleaning off the massive amounts of dirt and grime she had somehow managed to amass on her body during their travels. She just hoped InuYasha would take some initiative and talk to Miroku, though she seriously doubted it.

"So Sango, feel like joining me for a little dip in the hot spring?" Kagome asked brightly after they had finished supper. Miroku's ears perked up at Kagome's suggestion.

_"Hot springs?"_ he mused. _"This could be a glorious opportunity for me."_

"Well—" Sango began, but she cut herself short when she noticed the lustful sidelong glances Miroku was giving her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," InuYasha assured the girls. Miroku cast an offended look over at the hanyou.

"For your information InuYasha, I would never—" Miroku began, trying his best to keep some shred of dignity. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…save it Miroku, would ya?" InuYasha snapped impatiently. Sango exchanged an amused giggle with Kagome before standing up from the camp fire.

"All right then, let's go Kagome," Sango said with a smile, and she followed her friend through the bushes and trees to the hot spring a few minutes away from camp.

Once she was sure the coast was clear Kagome peeled off her school uniform and slid down into the water. Sango took a bit longer to get into the water, covering herself with a cloth to protect her modesty, right up until she was submerged under the water to her neck.

"Ah…" Kagome sighed in contentment as she leaned her head back against a nearby rock. "It's been ages since I've had a proper bath." Sango nodded in agreement and began lathering a cloth with some soap Kagome had brought with her from her era.

"So Sango…I'm guessing that you've gotten over Miroku's lechery from the other night," Kagome said casually, hoping she didn't sound as blatantly obvious as she thought she did. _"How am I ever going to pull this off?"_ she thought desperately.

"Oh…yes," Sango said nervously, as she felt her cheeks burning red. Looking back at it she really had overreacted. "I decided Miroku had suffered enough."

"Well he's bound to have that black eye for awhile," Kagome said with a chuckle. Sango nodded and managed a smile at Kagome's comment. Even if she was starting to develop a new, rather unpleasant emotion when it came to Miroku's groping, it didn't mean the situation wasn't humorous at times.

"I really didn't mean to hit him that hard," Sango told her. "He was just a little more _forceful_ than usual…." She trailed off and conveyed the rest of her meaning through a pointed look. Kagome flushed a little and chuckled.

"That's Miroku for you," she said with an exasperated yet amused smile.

"I suppose," Sango agreed, turning her eyes back down toward the water. She was starting to feel depressed again, and she wasn't sure why. She just wished she could get her emotions back under control and get rid of the hole that was slowly forming in her chest. She had never felt so empty before, and she didn't want to think for a second that it was because of Miroku.

"Sango…can I ask you something?" Kagome asked tentatively. She decided it was just better to get the worst over with. Besides, Sango had always used the direct approach when it came to Kagome and InuYasha, so why shouldn't it work the other way around?

"Sure Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked curiously.

"I was just wondering…how do you feel about Miroku?" Kagome asked quietly, staring down at the water in embarrassment. She felt like a complete lunatic. What had possessed her to travel down this road? _"I should have listened to InuYasha,"_ she thought as she and Sango sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"W-what do you mean?" Sango stammered, her eyes growing wide. She really didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"You know…do you think of Miroku as… more than just a traveling companion?" Kagome asked awkwardly. Sango felt her face grow hot and she tried her best not to physically balk. What was she supposed to say? Did she answer Kagome truthfully or did she lie? _"But telling Kagome the truth would mean admitting that I…no, I can't do it. Even if Kagome is my closest friend, saying it aloud will make it true…I can't let it be true…"_ Sango sighed heavily, but she managed to lift her eyes from the rippling water and look Kagome in the face.

"I consider him a friend, if that's what you mean, but nothing more than that," Sango replied evenly. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? You mean you don't—"

"No, I don't," Sango said softly, turning her back toward Kagome. The other girl stared at her friend in shock. She couldn't believe that Sango didn't have any feelings for Miroku at all. She always got so jealous when Miroku flirted with other girls, and her reactions to his lechery had always been rather dramatic, and she had seen Sango's face all those times Miroku had put himself in mortal danger to save the group. There was no way the demon slayer wasn't in love with him.

_"But why would she deny it?"_ Kagome mused. _"She must have a good reason."_

"Sorry Sango," she apologized, though she was still convinced that she was right. "I didn't mean to pry. I just thought, given the way you act around him…" Sango's eyes widened and she spun around to face Kagome.

"What do you mean? How do I act around him?" she demanded. Sango did not like what she was hearing at all. She always thought she conducted herself rather well around Miroku, considering her complicated feelings for him. If Kagome had picked up on something then it stood to reason that the others had noticed it too, maybe even Miroku himself. Sango shuddered at the thought. Under _no_ circumstances could Miroku find out about the way she felt. Everything would be ruined if he did.

"It's sort of hard to explain," Kagome told her, and she felt her cheeks burning even more brightly. "You just seem to like him, that's all. I mean, you're always so jealous when he flirts with other girls."

"I'm not jealous," Sango said defensively, and she felt anger well up in her chest. "I'm just disgusted by his lechery."

"Uh…okay," Kagome said, restraining an eye roll with all her might. She really didn't want to upset Sango, and she knew she was on thin ice as it was. "Are you sure you don't like him? Not even a little bit?"

"I don't have feelings for Miroku," Sango said, a little more harshly than she had originally intended.

"You're right, who am I to say that you do?" Kagome said, hoping to avert disaster. "I was just wondering." She pulled herself out of the hot spring, and quickly dried and dressed herself again. Sango was still in the water, staring into the thick steam rising off of the pool's surface sullenly. "Are you almost finished Sango?"

"You can go ahead back to camp, Kagome," Sango told her morosely, though she offered her friend a small smile to try and prove that she was all right. "I'll just be a few more minutes." Kagome nodded and started to head back toward their campsite, but halfway to the trees she stopped and turned back around to face her friend.

"Sango…if you ever need someone to talk to—" she began, but Sango cut across her.

"I know," the demon slayer said, her eyes shining appreciatively. "Thanks for everything Kagome." The other girl nodded and made her way through the trees, leaving Sango alone in the hot spring to mull things over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With the girls gone Shippo couldn't help but notice some very strange behavior occurring between his companions. Miroku was casting frequent glances in the direction that the girls had taken, his eyes holding a mixture of lust and dejection. InuYasha, on the other hand, was looking at Miroku nervously, as if he wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to. Shippo raised an eyebrow at them both as he finished up the last of his fried fish.

_"They're acting way weirder than normal,"_ he thought as he pulled himself closer to the edge of the fire. He had a feeling tonight was going to prove to be even more entertaining than yesterday. The young kitsune smiled and tried to hide his anxiousness. _"It's only a matter of time."_

"So…Miroku…can I ask you something?" InuYasha said awkwardly. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Kagome must have put poison in his food, because he would never, in a million years, considering doing what he was about to do.

"Sure InuYasha, what seems to be the trouble?" Miroku asked politely, though he looked a bit put out at having his attention drawn away from staring in the direction of the hot springs.

"Uh…I was just wondering…what do you think of Sango?" InuYasha asked, and the minute he let the question escape his lips he felt like he wanted to cut his tongue out. _"What the hell am I doing? I sound like a giggling school girl…I sound like Kagome…"_ InuYasha gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. He had sunk to an all-time low.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, giving the hanyou a curious look.

"You know…do you think she's…nice looking?" He wanted to kill himself. Miroku stared at the half-demon and slowly felt the smile sliding off of his face. InuYasha could sense the change in Miroku's demeanor and mentally kicked himself. He knew he had gone about this the wrong way. Miroku seemed thoroughly pissed off, if his scent was any indication.

"I suppose," he responded curtly, glaring at the hanyou. "Why do you ask? Does Kagome no longer satisfy you?" InuYasha felt his stomach give an almighty lurch. His cheeks flamed crimson, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He definitely had not meant for the conversation to go like this.

"Satisfy him?" Shippo repeated, screwing his face up in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing!" InuYasha shouted defensively. "Just stay out of this Shippo!" Shippo made an impatient sound in the back of his throat and crossed his arms over his chest in offense.

"No need to get defensive InuYasha, I was just asking a simple question," Shippo said, his annoyance at being snapped at dripping through his voice. InuYasha rolled his eyes, he didn't have time to deal with the kitsune right now. At the moment he had to make sure Miroku wasn't under the impression that he had a thing for Sango. He could only imagine how many times Kagome would 'sit' him if Miroku told her something like that.

"So InuYasha, when did you realize you had feelings for Sango?" Miroku asked bitingly, and by now the half-demon could tell Miroku was doing everything within his power to keep himself calm. Obviously InuYasha had struck a nerve, even if he hadn't known what the hell he was doing. He would definitely have to tell Kagome about this conversation later, she would be able to figure it out better than he could.

"What?" Shippo exclaimed, looking at InuYasha as if the hanyou had done him a great personal wrong. "You mean you don't like Kagome anymore?"

"What? No! Miroku you've got me all wrong!" InuYasha exclaimed desperately. The monk's accusations had him so confused he didn't know whether he was coming or going. "I don't have feelings for Sango!" Miroku gave him a sidelong glance.

"You don't?" he asked suspiciously, and InuYasha could see his body relaxing.

"No way!" InuYasha assured him. Miroku's face brightened at this, and he immediately returned to his usual kind and calm self. InuYasha let out a sigh of relief. He would have to be more careful with what he said.

"So why are you asking about Sango then, InuYasha?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I was trying to find out if you liked her," he explained, still a little shaken from their previous conversation. Miroku's eyes widened and he drew back from the fire.

"Oh…uh…" he stammered, not exactly sure what he was supposed to say next. He had never felt so nervous in all his life, it was like someone had taken his stomach in their hands and was slowly squeezing it to a pulp.

"So, do you like Sango or what?" InuYasha asked gruffly, happy that someone else besides him was finally in the hot seat. He had to admit, he enjoyed being the accuser for once, it made him feel like he had some power among his friends. Miroku balked and tried his best not to wretch his dinner all over his feet. There had to be a way to circumvent this question.

"Well…I guess there was some initial attraction, but I never…well, that is to say…" Miroku trailed off and began muttering under his breath incoherently, his face growing redder by the second. InuYasha and Shippo exchange wary looks. They had never seen the monk this nervous before.

"Are you all right, Miroku?" Shippo asked in concern, his eyes wide as he watched Miroku tug at his collar anxiously.

Luckily Miroku was saved from answering any more questions as Kagome entered the campsite. The monk sighed a breath of relief and smiled. That woman certainly had a way of showing up at exactly the right moment. He was going to have to thank her one day.

"I'm back," she announced cheerfully. "Did you guys talk about anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Well, Miroku did almost—" Shippo began, but the monk interrupted him immediately.

"I've got to go…uh…get some more water!" he said hurriedly, standing up and staggering toward the trees. "I should be back in a few minutes." With that he turned on his heel and headed into the forest, walking as fast as he could without drawing any suspicions. Both InuYasha and Shippo were staring after him with mouths agape, and Kagome looked between the two in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" she asked them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: All right, only a one chapter update this time around, a pathetically small update for me, but I really wanted to get this chapter out before the weekend was through. I do have some good news though, I finally am over my case of writer's block...thank God! I didn't think I could take one more second of agonizing over each individual word I was using. I'll be writing as much as I can this week so hopefully I'll have a big update for you guys come Friday. Please R&R, constructive critisim is always appreciated. Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 5

Miroku hurried his way through the forest, his legs shaking under him so violently that he thought he was going to collapse at any moment. He had no idea where he was going; all he knew was that he had to get as far away from the campsite as humanly possible. He couldn't believe he had just had a conversation about his relationship status with Sango with InuYasha of all people. Since when did he care about that sort of thing?

Miroku shook his head furiously, trying to push the conversation from his memory and failing miserably. He didn't want to think about what they had discussed, that would only lead him down a path he had taken strict precautions to avoid. The minute he started entertaining the idea he had feelings for Sango his whole world would come crashing down around him. No, it was much better just to keep her at a safe distance, emotionally speaking.

"_Yet I must see Sango as more than just a companion,"_ he mused. _"If InuYasha sees it, then it must be pretty obvious, the hanyou can barely recognize his own feelings, let alone the feelings of others. What _do_ I feel for Sango?" _

Miroku sighed heavily and slowed his pace. He couldn't think about this now…he couldn't think about this ever. As far as he was concerned he was going to keep Sango as a friend and nothing more, neither one of them could afford to change their relationship, their lives were too complicated.

Miroku finally stopped walking and looked around. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed that his feet had led him right out to the hot springs. He had also failed to notice that at that very moment Sango had stepped out of the water, wearing absolutely nothing but a small white towel, which was soaked through and practically translucent.

"_Thank you karma,"_ Miroku thought cheerfully as a grin spread across his face. Sango's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her entire face turned red.

"MIROKU!" she screeched, stumbling back over to the water and sinking down beneath its warm depths. This was definitely the last thing she needed.

"Sango…I didn't expect to find you here," he said casually. Sango felt the vein in her forehead throbbing. She couldn't believe that he was acting so blasé about this situation.

"_Then again…it is Miroku,"_ she reminded herself.

"You're looking particularly well this evening," he continued. Sango clenched her teeth and growled. As soon as she found a way to get dressed she was going to kill him.

"Get out of here Miroku!" she ordered, as she slowly traveled around to the other side of a nearby rock and grabbed her clothes off the shore.

"Ah…but the view is so nice over here," he said with a slight chuckle. Sango felt her body tense even more, if that was possible. She pulled on her clothes haphazardly, not caring whether or not they got drenched from the water. There was no way she was letting Miroku get away with this.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU HENTAI!" she shouted, springing out from behind the rock and colliding with Miroku. Caught by surprise the monk was sent falling onto his back, and he felt a sharp pain travel up his spine. He closed his eyes and groaned. He was definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow.

Suddenly he felt water dripping onto his face and he opened his eyes in surprise. Sango had him straddled between her legs, pinned down with his own staff. Her eyes were livid, and though he knew he it was probably a bad time, he couldn't help but notice the way her wet kimono was clinging to her chest and hips.

"Now, now Sango…no need to be so violent," he reprimanded with a smile. Sango scowled and tightened her hold on Miroku's staff, pushing it down harder into his chest.

"I hope the show was worth it to you, Miroku, because you're going to be paying for this one for a long time," she warned. Miroku couldn't help but smile as he thought back on the vision of Sango naked.

"Oh…it was," he said before he could stop himself.

"Pervert!" she yelled, drawing back her hand to strike him, but Miroku was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it back just enough so that she lost some of her strength over him. He rolled over, regaining possession of his staff and also managing to pin Sango underneath him.

"_Buddha must be smiling on me tonight,"_ he thought with a smirk.

"I would prefer not to be on the receiving end of one of your blows tonight, if you don't mind," he said calmly. Sango just stared up at him with wide eyes. She was too shocked by her current position to think of a retort. She couldn't believe that Miroku had managed to pin her down, and worse than that, she couldn't believe that a small part of her was actually pleased with the warmth of Miroku's body on hers.

"Miroku…" Sango said quietly, and the monk was surprised at how quickly her anger had melted away. He had expected to be slapped for his last comment.

"_Why is she acting like this?"_ he thought in confusion. "Yes Sango?" he replied, wondering what would come next.

"You're lying on me," she reminded him. Miroku flushed a light shade of pink and quickly disentangled himself from his current position.

"Right…my apologies," he said, pulling himself to his feet. "I-I suppose I'll see you back at camp."

"Yes," Sango said with a nod. "I'll see you there."

"Mm…" Miroku began, but he couldn't remember what he was about to say, or how to talk for that matter. He cast one last confused look over at the demon slayer before turning on his heel and walking back through the trees toward camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Okay, I know chapters 6 and 7 are a little on the short side, but chapter 8 is a pretty long one (well for me anyway), so it all sort of evens out. I'm hoping to be able to post again tonight, unless something weird happens with my computer. Hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, please R&R. Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 6

Sango collected the rest of her things, and once she was sure Miroku was long gone she started to head back to camp herself. Her heart was still beating rapidly within her chest, and she thought for sure she was going to collapse from the way her body was shaking. She couldn't believe she had let things get so out of control back at the hot spring. When it came to Miroku she had always made sure she was on her guard, yet tonight she had let him get the best of her. She had to make sure that it never happened again.

"_I can only imagine what would happen if he found out how I feel about him,"_ she thought, scolding herself for acting so reckless. _"It would be the end of me. I can't let it happen again."_ She nodded resolutely to herself, satisfied with her self avowal. She was sure she would be able to stay wary, especially now that she knew what it was like to be put into a situation where she wasn't in control.

She entered camp a few minutes later, only to find that everyone had gone to sleep. She smiled down at InuYasha and Kagome; they had fallen asleep near the fire, InuYasha's right arm resting underneath Kagome's head, while the other was cast over her protectively. Sango had never seen the pair looking more content. She smiled at them as she settled herself down on the opposite side of the fire, making sure she was a safe distance away from Miroku. She wished she could have what they had, she wouldn't mind going to bed at night with Miroku's arm draped over her, but sadly she knew it wasn't to be.

"_I've got to stop thinking about him that way,"_ she reminded herself, feeling some temporary anger well up in her chest. _"He doesn't love me…I've got to stop kidding myself."_ She sighed heavily and cast one last glance over at her friends before her eyes slowly began to close. Despite her sadness she managed a small smile at the sight of them. _"Besides,"_ she thought in amusement, just before she drifted into unconsciousness, _"I doubt Miroku's hand would be laying over me _protectively_ if I were to lie next to him." _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About half way through the night Miroku's eyes shot open, jarring him from an uneasy sleep. He sighed heavily and rolled over onto his back, blinking up at the sky as his vision cleared itself. It was early morning, but the sun wouldn't be rising for a few more hours. He wished there was a way to make the night move by faster; he couldn't wait to pack up camp and get going again. Ever since his encounter with Sango at the hot springs he had felt restless, yet he couldn't understand why. It felt like a rock had settled in the pit of his stomach and there was nothing he could do to make the uncomfortable feeling go away.

He replayed the scene at the hot springs over and over again in his mind. There was something strange about the whole thing. He couldn't explain it but he had felt something…something he had never felt before during his pursuits of Sango. There was this aching inside him, an aching that seemed to spread throughout his entire body.

"_But what does it mean?"_ he thought desperately, groping back in the recesses of his mind for an answer and coming up with nothing. Then suddenly his conversation with InuYasha and Shippo flashed before his mind's eye. _"InuYasha couldn't be right…I couldn't possibly…"_ Miroku cut his thoughts short and shook his head forcefully, as if he could get rid of the idea by smacking his brain around a little bit. He was never, not in a million years, going to travel down that road.

He turned onto his side, making sure his back was to Sango, and clamped his eyes shut resolutely. He was not going to waste anymore time obsessing over this, he was obviously tired and making the whole situation into a bigger deal than it was. He just needed some sleep and tomorrow everything would be back to normal.

"_Still…"_ he thought slowly, turning back around and looking at Sango sleeping peacefully on the other side of camp out of the corner of his eye. _"There was something about her tonight…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning the group was forced to make another early start, though this time more at the goading of Miroku than InuYasha.

"Kagome…does Miroku seem to be acting strange to you?" Sango asked quietly as they all walked along. The monk had refused her offer of a ride on Kirara, and for some reason was sticking very close to InuYasha. It seemed like he was avoiding her, and Sango wondered if it had anything to do with last night.

Kagome looked at her friend's worried face, and then up front to where the houshi was walking. He did seem to be acting quieter than usual, but Kagome couldn't say why. InuYasha and Shippo had told her about their conversation while she was at the hot springs, but she didn't think something like that would keep Miroku from talking to Sango. He wasn't like InuYasha; things like that never really seemed to bother him.

"_But is this time different?"_ she wondered. _"InuYasha and Shippo did say he was acting really weird after they brought it up."_ Kagome sighed and looked back at Sango with a shrug.

"Who knows?" she asked wearily, she was getting tired of trying to figure out what the boys were thinking. If they wanted to be enigmas, let them be enigmas. "He's probably just distracted or something." Sango nodded, but really she wasn't so sure. Miroku had never been so distracted that he ignored her before.

"_Something's wrong…it's not like him to act this way,"_ Sango mused, looking at the monk critically. She had to find out what was going on with him.

Towards the early afternoon they finally made it out of the cover of the forest and were traveling on open road once again. They didn't meet any trouble along the way, and they couldn't detect any demonic auras or jewel shards for miles around. Things certainly seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet for them, they hadn't run into a demon for over a week, and they were all starting to get a bad feeling.

"_Lulls like this are never good,"_ InuYasha thought as they continued along the dirt path. A village was looming in the distance and he supposed they would stop there for the night. _"Every time we get a quiet spell we get hit with some sort of catastrophe. I wonder what it's going to be this time." _

They reached the village at dusk, and were surprised to find that instead of settling down; most of the villagers were running about dressed in their finest clothes, and decorating the huts with streamers and candles.

"What's all this about?" Kagome asked as they walked through the village, looking for the tavern.

"It looks like they're preparing for a festival of some kind," Sango said, blinking at all the dazzling colored lanterns and the large spread of food that was being set up in the town square near an ornately designed shrine.

"I suppose we'll soon find out," Miroku said as he approached the tavern. "Excuse me sir," he said, standing in front of the inn keeper, "would you happen to have any space available for a few weary travelers such as ourselves?"

"Of course," the old man said, smiling jovially. "I have to say, you've picked an excellent time to come to the village, we're celebrating the end of our harvest season. Food and drink flow freely for all tonight. You're welcome to join the festivities in the village square."

"Oh, we should go InuYasha," Kagome said, her eyes lighting up at the thought of the party. InuYasha, however, seemed less than thrilled.

"I dunno, we should probably get some rest," he countered. "We need to make an early start tomorrow."

"Come on, please InuYasha!" Kagome begged, her eyes getting round and shiny. "We haven't run into anything so far, can't we take one day off?"

"Yeah, come on InuYasha, don't be such a cold fish," Shippo added. "I think I saw some of those pasty cakes back there."

"_Cakes?"_ InuYasha thought, his ears perking up. Maybe they could take a little break. "All right fine, we'll go to the stupid festival." Kagome and Shippo cried out in triumph and immediately took off running for the town square.

"Hey get back here you two!" InuYasha shouted, heading after them. "There's no telling what kind of trouble you might get into!" With the others gone Sango was uncomfortably aware of the tension between her and Miroku, but the monk seemed to play it off with his usual charm.

"Shall we join them?" he inquired cheerfully, motioning to follow the others. Sango bit her lip and cast an apprehensive glance back at the tavern. She would've liked to just lie around by herself, maybe take a nice bath, and just forget about everything for awhile.

"I don't know…I was thinking about just staying here," she admitted.

"Come on Sango, the least you can do is get something to eat," he said, sounding a little disappointed that she didn't want to go.

"I guess…" she said, wondering what had caused the change in Miroku's attitude. _"Before he didn't even want to sit near me, and suddenly he wants to drag me down to festivals? I will never understand him." _

"Excellent," Miroku said, and he started walking toward the party, making sure Sango kept an even pace with him the entire time.

By the time they arrived in the square the village seemed to be in full swing. Everyone was laughing and talking, throwing rice in the air and running around as if they didn't have a care in the world. Not to mention they were all imbibing sake like there was no tomorrow.

"_I'll be surprised if half these people can stand tomorrow,"_ Sango observed as she picked her way through the crowd over to Kagome.

"Isn't this great Sango?" Kagome asked happily as they were showered with a bit of rice falling from the sky.

"It's festive, I'll give them that," Sango said, and she felt a smile tugging at her lips as she watched all the people running around. Maybe this was just what she needed to get her mind off her troubles. What better way to have some fun than at a party?

Kagome and Sango spent the next few hours socializing with the villagers, learning all the local gossip and watching the children play. It was a nice break from demon slaying and jewel shard hunting to be sure. Even InuYasha seemed to be enjoying himself in a way; he certainly had liked the buffet. Everything was going splendidly until Shippo came upon a rather inebriated Miroku, surrounded by a group of gushing village girls, all enamored with his good looks, charm, and his ability to read palms.

"Uh…oh…" Shippo said, dropping the rice ball he had been about to eat just a few seconds before.

"Now, now ladies…one at a time," Miroku was saying, a giddy grin spread across his face. "There's enough of me for all of you."

"Sango is definitely not going to like this," InuYasha said through a mouthful of cake as he came up on Shippo's left.

"What should we do, InuYasha?" Shippo asked desperately, scanning the crowd for a sign of the girls and finding none. He really hoped Sango didn't find Miroku like this; it certainly wouldn't do anything to improve her already fragile temper.

"Uh…you've got me," the hanyou said, scratching his head thoughtfully. A combination of too much food and more sake then any person in their right mind should absorb were sort of dulling the half-demon's senses. Shippo sighed heavily and shook his head at the ground. He could practically smell the stupidity radiating off InuYasha.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked, hoping InuYasha still had enough sense to smell her out.

"Uh…" the half-demon stammered, swiveling around dangerously on his feet. Shippo jumped out of his way to avoid being crushed. "That way…I think…" InuYasha said, pointing up ahead haphazardly.

"I'm going to go find her," Shippo said slowly, hoping InuYasha wasn't so far gone that he had lost all comprehension of language, though if Shippo's calculations were correct he wasn't so far off. "You just stay here and don't move, all right?" InuYasha nodded drunkenly.

"Whatever," he said, shoving another cake into his mouth. Shippo shook his head and bounded off in the direction InuYasha had indicated. He just hoped the half-demon could manage on his own until he got back.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted once he found his friend in the crowd.

"Hiya Shippo, enjoying the party?" she asked happily, and Shippo was relieved to find that she didn't have the scent of sake on her.

"Yes, but I think InuYasha and Miroku are enjoying it just a little _too_ much," he replied. Kagome furrowed her brow and glanced over at Sango who had just come up beside her.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Sango asked. Shippo balked, he hadn't seen Sango in the shadows. How was he supposed to warn Kagome to keep Sango away from Miroku if she was standing right there? This was starting to become more complicated than it was supposed to be.

"Um…well…" he stammered, but he found he couldn't come up with a good lie. Besides, he needed to get some help to InuYasha and Miroku before they did something really stupid. _"Or at least more stupid than usual,"_ he thought. He decided he would have to tell them, even if it would probably piss Sango off. Besides, it wasn't like he was the one who was going to get hit.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked, her eyes shining in concern.

"Well, it's just Miroku and InuYasha may have had a little more to drink than was good for them," Shippo said tactfully. Kagome's eyes widened and she exchanged a knowing look with Sango.

"Where are they Shippo?" Sango asked, her voice taking on a new harsh quality that Shippo was sure wasn't a good sign. He had a feeling she knew exactly what was going on with Miroku at the moment.

"Follow me," he said, jumping down off Kagome's shoulder and running through the crowd. The two girls followed after him, trying their best to weave their way through the tightly packed horde of people all around them.

"There," Shippo said, pointing to InuYasha with one hand and Miroku with the other.

"I'll get Miroku," Sango growled, stalking in the direction of the monk and his female admirers.

"Let's go get InuYasha, Shippo," Kagome said wearily, walking over to the hanyou. He was standing somewhat distanced from the crowd, teetering on his feet, and looking generally too happy to be InuYasha.

"Shippo!" he exclaimed, and Shippo almost balked at his enthusiasm. He really was not a fan of this new, drunken InuYasha. "You brought Kagome back!"

"InuYasha, how much sake did you have tonight?" Kagome asked matter-of-factly. InuYasha paused for a moment and looked up at the sky as he searched his mind for the answer. "Having trouble remembering?" she asked, after watching him struggle for a few minutes.

"Having trouble counting that high," he replied, scratching his head in concentration.

"Oh great," Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes. "Come on, this party's over for you mister." She grabbed his hand and began dragging him back toward the tavern, Shippo hurrying along at her heels.

"You were right, going to that festival was a good idea," InuYasha complimented as they walked along, his steps faltering a bit as he tried to keep up with Kagome's quick pace.

"_How much sake did he have?"_ Kagome wondered as they continued through the rows of huts. _"It would have to be a lot to get him this drunk; he barely feels the affects of alcohol at all being a half-demon."_

"You know something Kagome…you smell really nice today," he told her, closing his eyes dreamily. Kagome sighed and shook her head. _"If only he could be this nice to me when he was sober,"_ she mused.

"Uh…thanks InuYasha," she said awkwardly, wondering how long it would be before he finally passed out and stopped acting so weird.

"Really, really nice," he continued, "and your hair's real pretty too…"

"He really likes you tonight, doesn't he?" Shippo observed with a chuckle, and Kagome could swear she felt her cheeks glowing red. Why did things like this always have to happen to her?

"It's just the sake," she told the kitsune. "He'll probably stop acting so nice when he finally—" But Kagome was cut short by the sound of a loud thud, and the slackening of InuYasha's grip on her hand. She and Shippo turned around, only to see that InuYasha had collapsed to the ground. Apparently the alcohol had finally gotten to him.

"Great…now what are we going to do?" Kagome said in exasperation.

"I'll go get Kirara," Shippo suggested. "You wait here with InuYasha and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"That shouldn't be too hard, seeing as he's passed out," Kagome said dryly, sinking down beside the hanyou and resting her chin in her hand. Shippo went running off and Kagome sighed heavily. InuYasha was already snoring softly, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't wake up for the rest of the night.

"Stupid InuYasha," she grumbled. "You'll be paying for this tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Okay, I've got two more chapters for you. I'm trying to get as many out as I can before they shut the site down on Sunday, but knowing me I'll have all this free time on Sunday to write and then I won't be able to post. Oh well, at least it'll only be down for a few hours. Anyway, I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed, I definitely appreciate it, every little encouraging word counts. Hope you guys enjoy the next two chapters, constructive critism, as always, is appreciated. Please R&R! Happy Reading!--Lothlome**

Chapter 9

While Kagome was busy trying to get InuYasha safely back to the tavern, Sango was having her own battle with Miroku. She had managed to push her way to the front of his group of fan girls, but other than that she hadn't gotten very far. At the moment she was distracted by Miroku asking three different girls to bear him a son. Just listening to the monk talk made her blood boil. She couldn't believe she had _ever_ thought she had feelings for him.

_"That lecher is so dead," _she thought in annoyance.

"Ladies, please, I would consider it a great honor if one of you would bear me a son," he was saying, and many of the girls began to giggle and blush. Sango felt the strange urge to throw her Hiriakotsu at them.

"Bear you a son? Oh you're so bad…" one of them chuckled, hitting Miroku playfully in the shoulder. Sango clenched her hands and tried her best to keep herself from ripping the girl's hair out.

_"Calm down Sango…this is no reason to cause a scene…remember, there are witnesses…" _she reminded herself, taking deep breaths through her nose to try and steady herself.

"Is there a reason you need one of us to bear a child for you?" one of them asked. Sango smirked in satisfaction at this girl, and least she wasn't _so_ stupid.

"Yes…" Miroku began, standing up drunkenly and looking up at the sky in determination. "I…am on a quest!" he announced, slamming his fist into his palm for emphasis. Sango's eyes widened and she felt her stomach tense.

_"What is he doing?"_ she thought desperately. It was one thing to tell a few people about their quest for Naraku, but a whole village?_ "Is he out of his mind?"_

"You see, since I was a small boy, I have been cursed with a deadly—"

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, cutting him short. The monk's gaze turned over to the demon slayer and his mouth spread into a stupid smile.

"Sango! Just the woman I was looking for," he told her, staggering across the circle of people that had formed around him. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Come on Miroku," she said, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him forcefully toward the tavern. She had to get him away from the festival before he did something like tell everyone they had sacred jewel shards.

"Ah…Sango, no need to be so forceful," he said slyly, looking down at his wrist. "I'll come willingly." Sango shuddered and stared determinedly down at the ground. She could feel the eyes of the villagers boring into her and she felt her cheeks grow hot. What must they think of her?

"Shut up Miroku," she growled.

"You know, you were always one of my top candidates for—"

"Shut up!" she said, even more forcefully. The festival was starting to disappear behind them, and they were now traveling through the deserted alleyways between the shops and huts. She felt Miroku's steps starting to slow, and he staggered a bit. She sighed heavily and caught him before he hit the ground. She wrapped one of his arms around her neck and tried her best to straighten up under his added weight. She didn't know if she was ever going to forgive him for doing this to her.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes, Miroku," she muttered, walking along as best as she could.

"I know…" he murmured, his head lolling onto her shoulder, "I'm sorry." Sango's eyes widened and she looked over at the monk in surprise. Was he actually apologizing?

"Miroku are you—" she began, but he shook his head and stood up straight, disentangling himself from her grip.

"Sango…" he whispered, taking a few steps toward her. Sango backed away from him, her heart racing at a hundred beats per second. What was he doing? Why was he acting this way? Drunk and idiotic she could handle, but this…this was something completely new to her. "Do my actions hurt you?"

"Uh…no, of course not. I don't care what you do," she lied, and she could hear the nervousness in her voice. Miroku merely shook his head and smirked.

"You're lying to me," he said, taking a few more steps toward her. Sango felt her back collide with one of the huts and she knew she was trapped. She had no where left to go. "I don't mean to push you away," he continued softly, and this time he pressed himself against her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Sango tensed for a moment, but she soon felt her muscles slacken as Miroku ran his hands over her arms and back, the prayer beads sealing off his wind tunnel pressing lightly into her skin.

_"This is wrong…I should be trying to stop this…"_ she thought, her mind still racing in a mixture of confusion and fright. She felt Miroku's warm breath on her neck, and she shivered slightly as he ran his lips lightly against her skin, which was now starting to feel hot and feverish. Sango knew she should be trying to get him to snap out of it, but for some reason her body was completely unresponsive.

"Sango I—" but Miroku cut himself off as his lips finally met Sango's. He knotted one hand in her hair, and let the other slide slowly down her back. He hardened the kiss as he felt Sango clutch at his robes forcefully and pull him closer to her. He slowly pried her lips apart and pushed her up against the wall of the hut.

_"What am I doing?... What the hell do I think I'm doing?"_ Sango thought anxiously as she finally started coming back to herself. She pushed her hands against Miroku's chest, forcing the monk back a few paces.

"Miroku…" she panted, her voice heavy and broken from the recent exercise.

"Don't—" he groaned, but the minute he took a step back toward her he fell down onto one knee, and forward into Sango's outstretched arms.

"Miroku?" Sango asked tentatively, her voice quivering. She received no response and knew that the houshi had finally passed out. She clamped her eyes shut tightly to force back a wave of tears and swallowed to re-open her throat, which seemed to be screaming with agony from the effort.

"Damn…monk…" she said thickly, as she struggled to her feet, dragging Miroku down the street, his arm once again wrapped around her neck. "Sometimes…I really…" She cut herself short and blinked back a few tears that had formed in the bottom of her eyes. She didn't have time for this, she needed to get Miroku back to the tavern before _she_ passed out from the effort of having to carry him.

She pushed her emotions aside, promising herself she would deal with them later, and focused herself on getting out of the streets. She was relieved when the tavern finally came into view five minutes later. She dragged Miroku inside to their room, and found that Kagome had just recently returned with an equally drunk InuYasha.

"So…how was Miroku when you found him?" Kagome inquired, as they laid the two men out on mats pushed up against the wall. Kagome sighed heavily and wiped some sweat off her brow as she finished positioning InuYasha. This was something she never wanted to have to do again.

"Surrounded by women," Sango replied, rolling her eyes.

"What a surprise," Kagome said dryly, the two girls smirked at each other, but Kagome couldn't help but notice the sadness hidden in Sango's eyes.

"We should get some sleep," Sango suggested, walking over to her own mat on the other side of the room. "We've already been up a lot longer than we should have, and I'm sure not even a hang-over would stop InuYasha from searching for more jewel shards."

"I suppose you're right," Kagome sighed, collapsing down onto her mat. "Goodnight Sango…Shippo."

"Goodnight!" Shippo said cheerfully, curling up next to Kirara on their mattress. Sango snuffed out the candles on the walls and sighed heavily as she sat down on the end of her bed. Going to that festival tonight had definitely been a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sango stared up at the ceiling, her hands folded over her stomach, and her eyes searching the wooden planks above her pensively. She hadn't been able to sleep at all tonight, not even for a few minutes, her latest incident with Miroku still haunting her.

He had gotten to her again, and the worst part was she had let it all happen. She knew what he was going to do, had sensed it all coming, and yet she hadn't done a single thing to prevent it. What was wrong with her anyway? How was she supposed to forget about her feelings for Miroku if she kept letting herself get into situations like that?

_"I let things get out of control again,"_ she mentally scolded herself. _"What's going on with me lately? I'm usually so much more careful."_ She sighed heavily and blinked up at the bare ceiling, as if she expected it to give her an answer to her questions. Could it be that she actually _wanted_ Miroku to get close to her? _"No, I don't,"_ she assured herself firmly. _"I don't want Miroku to ever get close enough to find out how I feel about him. Of course that ship has probably already sailed…"_

She felt a wave of self loathing wash over her as she thought about that kiss back in the alleyway. She couldn't believe she had let that happen. Miroku was supposed to be the drunk one, not her, she was supposed to keep them both in check. She should have been able to control her own emotions.

Thinking about the kiss also led her down another path, one she was a bit afraid to travel. Miroku had been acting very strangely…almost like he was sorry for her hurting her feelings, and he knew how she felt about him all along. Sango gave an involuntary shudder at the memory. He had gotten so close to saying things that Sango desperately wanted to hear from him. If she didn't know any better she was sure he was trying to tell her that he had feelings for her too.

_"But this is Miroku we're talking about…could he really…?"_ she wondered, and she almost let herself hope that he did see her as something more than a traveling companion. Yet another part of her mind scoffed at the suggestion. _"He was drunk, he didn't mean any of those things he said. Stop kidding yourself, it's only going to end up hurting you in the end." _ Sango clamped her eyes tightly shut at this thought and turned onto her side. It wasn't fair, she shouldn't have to be in love with someone if she didn't want to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: All right, first off, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Things have been hell over here for the past few weeks, and I barely had anytime to write at all. Not to mention I was doing some plot re-working on the fic, and what sucks the most is that I got tennis elbow from swimming (go figure?) and now it hurts like hell to do anything involving wrist/forearm movement (typing, writing with a pen, manipulating utensils, etc.). It's just the pickle on the crap sandwich that is my life at the moment. On the plus side, I did get InuYasha season 3 and the 2nd movie from Amazon last weekend:) I can't even begin to describe my happiness on that account. All right, I have two chapters for you, I'm working on more as we speak, and I hope I can get them out this weekend, but with this stupid tennis elbow it's impossible to know for sure. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, they inspired me to keep writing and not give up on the whole project. Please R&R. Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 11

Sun streamed through the window and onto Miroku's face, causing him to squint and groan in pain. He felt like someone had smacked him over the head with a wooden beam, and his throat felt dry and chalky. He reluctantly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

"Miroku, you're awake," Shippo said cheerfully, hovering over the monk with a smile. Miroku winced and clamped his hands over his ears. "Kagome! I think Miroku should have some water now!" Miroku cried out and pressed his hands to his ears even harder. It felt as if someone had a hold on either one of his earlobes and was to trying to yank his head in two.

"Shippo…" he muttered, glaring at the kitsune through puckered eyes.

"Yes Miroku?" he asked, blinking down at the houshi's face curiously.

"Quieter…please…" he said hoarsely.

"Right, sorry," Shippo said in an overdramatic whisper.

"Hi Miroku, how are you feeling?" Kagome said, her voice was very soft and even, and Miroku relaxed a bit. At least she knew how to treat someone who had a hangover.

"Sick," he replied, closing his eyes once again as the sunlight became too intense for him.

"Here, try to drink some water," she said, propping his head up and tipping a small bowl toward his lips.

"Sango, Miroku's finally awake!" Shippo exclaimed, bounding over to the demon slayer as she entered the room. The pitch of the kitsune's voice caused Miroku to wince and he sputtered a bit.

"Oh, sorry Miroku," Shippo whispered, looking at him apologetically.

"Kagome…" InuYasha moaned pathetically from the other side of the room.

"What is it InuYasha?" she asked, trying to mask the impatience in her voice.

"Too much sunlight," he said hoarsely.

"Well what am I supposed to do about that?" she demanded.

"I don't know, you can come up with something," he replied and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please…I'm in agony over here!"

"All right fine," Kagome sighed, standing up from her place beside Miroku. "Sango do you think you could take over for a little while?"

"Sure," she said with a nod. Kagome smiled at her and exited the room.

"We have to be quiet, Miroku has a bad headache," Shippo warned, pressing a finger to his lips. Sango nodded at the kitsune, and looked over at Miroku with a vindictive smile. All of her depression from the previous night had been replaced by anger. As far as she was concerned, Miroku was responsible for all of the pain she had been going through lately, and she was ready to share some of her anguish with him. It wasn't fair that she was the only one suffering.

"Good morning," she said curtly, kneeling beside him and slamming a bucket full of water down next to his head. Miroku groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Sango…" he said desperately, trying to somehow convey to her that he was in an extraordinary amount of pain. Sango dipped a hand cloth into the water and then placed it on his forehead. She supposed it would help to bring his fever down if he had one.

Kagome returned a few minutes later with a bundle of black cloth. She tacked it up over the window, blocking out any last trace of sunlight. Both InuYasha and Miroku sighed in relief and Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango moved from Miroku's side to go light some candles, and Kagome returned to tending the boys.

"What happened last night?" InuYasha asked groggily as Kagome ran a cold, wet towel over his neck and chest.

"You drank your weight in sake," she responded with a slight smirk.

"I did?" he said, sounding extremely confused. He hated the idea of going through something he couldn't even remember. "So…what exactly did I do while I was—"

"Completely drunk?" Shippo offered. InuYasha glared at him.

"Shippo…" he growled, trying to lift himself up off his mattress to go after the kitsune, but Kagome held him down.

"InuYasha!" she scolded. "You should be resting."

"Yeah InuYasha," Shippo agreed from his place behind Kagome. The half-demon rolled his eyes but didn't protest any further, he was way too sick to deal with this.

"Whatever," he said irritably.

"So, if InuYasha was drunk I can only assume that I, too, was…" Miroku trailed off and looked up at Sango questioningly.

"Yep," she replied, turning her back on him. Miroku furrowed his brow, he couldn't be sure, but he thought that Sango was acting rather coldly toward him.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Kagome asked them.

"Hmm…I guess I could go for a little something," InuYasha said thoughtfully.

"Uh…no, that's quite all right," Miroku said, massaging his stomach and shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't understand how InuYasha was well enough to eat anything.

"All right, I'll go see what the inn keeper has downstairs," Kagome said standing up. "You wanna come Sango?" The demon slayer nodded and followed Kagome over to the doorway.

"Watch over InuYasha and Miroku, okay Shippo?" Kagome instructed.

"I'm on it," Shippo told them with a nod. The two girls smiled at him and disappeared into the hallway.

Miroku saw this as his golden opportunity to find out what he had done wrong last night under the influence of sake. He had a feeling that whatever had gone on, he had done something to make Sango mad at him.

_"The story of my life,"_ he thought bitterly. "Shippo…" he groaned, motioning for the kitsune to come closer.

"Yes Miroku?" the young demon asked.

"Did you happen to see me last night after I got drunk?" he asked seriously.

"Uh…maybe…" Shippo replied, his eyes shifting around the room nervously. Miroku repressed a sigh; he had a very bad feeling about this.

"Tell me something Shippo, did _Sango_ happen to see me?" he asked, hoping against hope that the answer was 'no'. Shippo bit his lip and stared up at the ceiling. Miroku felt his stomach drop down to his toes.

_"Why me?"_ he demanded of the air.

"Well…kinda…" Shippo told him, his eyes still darting around the room uncomfortably. Miroku groaned and pressed his hands to his face.

"What was I doing?" he asked hopelessly.

"You were surrounded by women, sheesh Miroku, like you really have to ask," InuYasha told him.

_"Great,"_ he thought unhappily, _"no wonder why she's mad at me. The only reason I escaped a beating is because I'm sick. Tomorrow is going to be absolute hell."_

The girls returned before Miroku had a chance to question Shippo any further, and the monk resigned himself to wallowing in self-pity. The girls were both weighed down by trays of rice, fish, and more water. InuYasha actually managed to stagger over to the table set up in the middle of the room. Miroku, on the other hand, was still feeling too horrible to move.

"Come on, you need some more water Miroku," Sango told him as she kneeled down beside him once again.

"No…that's okay," Miroku assured her. Just the very thought of swallowing made him gag. Sango sighed heavily and tried her best to refrain from rolling her eyes. Her anger was still fueling most of her actions, but it didn't mean she didn't care about Miroku's welfare. She knew he needed to drink water at least once every hour to keep himself hydrated, or he was just going to be even sicker later on.

"Don't be such a baby," she told him, forcing him into a sitting position. He noticed she wasn't nearly as gentle with his head as Kagome had been, then again, Kagome didn't hate him at the moment.

He let Sango tilt his head back and he drank the liquid in the bowl with the desperation of a thirsting man in the desert. He hadn't realized how dry his mouth was until the water had touched his lips.

"Thank you," he said heavily after he had finished and he let his head fall back into his pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked him, and he grew hopeful as he heard some of the harshness leave her voice. "Better than before?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"What about you, InuYasha?" Kagome asked from where they sat at the table.

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better," he told them. "We should be able to get back out on the road tomorrow." Everyone's face brightened at this statement except for Miroku, who let out an involuntary moan.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said in despair.

"Oh suck it up Miroku, you should be fine by tomorrow," InuYasha said unsympathetically.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at him disapprovingly. "Show the guy a little compassion; you just spent the whole morning lying in bed because _you_ felt sick."

"Hey, I would have gone out, but you wouldn't let me," InuYasha countered.

"Since when has anything I've said influenced you in any way?" Kagome shot back.

"I dunno, have you ever been on the receiving end of one of your 'sit' commands," he said haughtily. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and folded her arms over her chest. InuYasha could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Sit boy," she muttered under her breath, and InuYasha was sent flying face down into the table.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted once he managed to pull himself up. His head was spinning and he could see little lights swirling before his eyes.

"Stop being such a baby InuYasha, suck it up," she said with a satisfied smirk.

"You're insane!" he yelled, and he was about to continue his rant but he suddenly felt extremely lightheaded. He swayed a bit and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"InuYasha, are you all right?" Shippo asked, watching the hanyou struggle to keep himself up right.

"I'm fine," he growled through clenched teeth.

"You don't look fine," Shippo countered.

"Shut up," InuYasha snapped. At Shippo's comment Kagome turned around and she saw that InuYasha had turned very pale all of the sudden, and he was quivering a bit on his feet.

"Okay InuYasha, you've made your point," Kagome said, standing up and grabbing onto his arm to help keep him balanced. "Why don't you just lie down for a little while?"

"No, I told you I'm fine," he persisted, and Kagome could tell he was still pouting over their argument. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't know which InuYasha was worse, drunk or sober.

_"At least drunk InuYasha compliments me more,"_ she mused. Somehow she managed to coax InuYasha over to his mat, and got him to lie down again. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and Kagome sighed in relief.

"I can't wait until they're back to normal," she said as she, Sango, and Shippo cleared away the lunch dishes.

"Neither can I," Sango agreed. "I don't know how much more I can take of being Miroku's personal slave girl," she said, gesturing back toward the sleeping monk.

"You really seem to be unhappy with him today," Kagome observed, noticing the bitterness in Sango's tone and countenance. "What'd he do this time?"

"You mean besides surround himself with village women?" Shippo said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Good point," Kagome agreed. "So I guess Miroku was having a grand old time last night, huh?" Sango nodded.

"Of course he was, it was quite the event," Sango told them, though she wasn't exactly referring to Miroku's dealings with village girls.

"Sango…?" Miroku croaked from his mattress. She took a deep breath and headed over to where the monk was lying pitifully.

"Yes?" she asked bitingly, the memory of their kiss now sitting fresh in her mind. _"He doesn't remember it at all, and he never will…not unless I tell him about it,"_ she thought sadly.

"More water please?" he said hopefully.

"Sure," she said, turning around to take another bowlful from the water bucket. Just as she was leaned over she felt a hand run up and down her backside.

"Miroku," she growled, turning around and smacking him upside the head with the water bowl, drenching the monk with its contents in the process.

"Drink that you hentai," she spat, storming out of the room. Both Kagome and Shippo shook their heads and looked over at Miroku wearily.

"You just never know when to quit, do you?" Kagome demanded of him.

"Room…spinning…" he said miserably.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day the group started back out on the road around noon. InuYasha was already fully recovered from his hangover experience, but Miroku was still trying to recuperate, and it didn't help that InuYasha had decided to move at an extra fast pace to make up for lost time.

"InuYasha slow down…please…" Kagome panted as she struggled to pedal her bike fast enough to keep up with him.

"Yes, some of us are still recuperating," Miroku added. Neither one of them was graced with a response, and Miroku glanced back longingly at Sango and Kirara. If it hadn't been for his stupid hentai hand he would be riding behind the demon slayer on Kirara's back, instead of plucking along on his own. Since that groping incident Sango had gone from giving him irritable, curt responses to not talking to him at all.

_"Stupid hand,"_ he thought, glaring down at his palm as if it was all its fault that he was in this predicament. He let his arm drop back down to his side and looked ahead at the road before him. He understood that Sango was mad at him for what he had done, but he didn't think that the punishment fit the crime at all.

_"I know she doesn't appreciate my actions toward her…or any other woman for that matter, but she's acting completely ridiculous,"_ he thought in annoyance. _"She's been overreacting to my lechery for weeks now. It just doesn't make sense…I haven't been doing anything out of the ordinary. Why is she so upset?" _

He glanced back at Sango once again and their eyes locked for a moment. Miroku received a contemptuous glare before Sango turned her head and looked determinedly in the other direction. He shook his head and sighed heavily; he hoped he could find a way to fix this somehow.

Around sunset the party came across another village situated in a small valley on the outskirts of a mountain range that divided the countryside in half. They decided to stop there for the night instead of trying to fight their way through the mountains in the dark. They approached the gate of the village, and as they passed through Sango felt a strange shiver run down her spine. This town seemed extremely familiar to her somehow, yet she couldn't remember when she had been there before.

They continued walking through the silent streets looking for a place to stay when suddenly InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks and let his hand drop to the handle of his Tetsusaiga.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked, a note of anxiousness in her voice.

"A demon, and it's close by," he said gruffly. Sango grabbed her Hiriakotsu and jumped down from Kirara's back, and Miroku held his staff across his body in a fighting stance. They all stood tensely, looking and listening for any sign of the demon.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream pierced the night and the party spun around to look in the direction of the noise.

"Looks like we're in for a fight after all," InuYasha said with a smirk as he drew his sword from his sheath and took off running. The party hadn't even finished turning the corner when they ran into a young girl, no older than ten or eleven. She was struggling along the dirt path; her brown hair was strewn all about her face and her kimono was ripped and smudged in places. She came skidding to a halt as she approached them, barreling into Kagome as she did so.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked her in concern.

"Where is it? Where's the demon?" InuYasha demanded, but the girl was saved from having to answer as the party was met with the sounds of hissing and spitting, followed by the appearance of a large snake demon with two heads.

"Out of the way!" InuYasha commanded, pushing the others aside as he went rushing forward to meet the demon head on. He drew his sword across the air, aiming to bring the blade down right on the beast's heart, but just as the Tetsusaiga was about to come down the demon dodged, arching back one of its heads while it sent the other down to slam into InuYasha. The half-demon side-stepped the attack and sent his sword cutting through the snake's eye. The beast hissed and screeched before going in for another blow. It brought the full weight of its body down toward InuYasha, and the only reason he managed to escape an injury was thanks to the intervening of Sango.

"Hiriakotsu!" she shouted as she sent her weapon spinning. Both of the snake's heads were torn clean off before the Hiriakotsu went sailing back to its mistress's hand. The demon's limp body collapsed to the ground and with this threat gone the group turned their attention to the little girl they'd come upon.

"Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" Kagome asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine, but please you have to come help my brother," she pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. "He was trying to protect me from the snake and he got hurt. Can you help him?"

"Where is he?" Sango asked, her grip tightening on the handle of her Hiriakotsu. The girl's face brightened and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"This way!" she exclaimed, taking off down the street. Kagome and Sango followed closely behind her with the boys right on their heels.

Sango panted heavily as she kept in stride with the girl's quick steps through a maze of streets. She was amazed at the girl's speed, she was so young and yet she was almost able to out run the demon slayer, Sango imagined this was the only reason she had been able to survive the attack made by the snake demon in the first place. After running for a few more minutes they finally came upon a small square between a group of huts. A boy around Sango's age was lying on his side, a sword sitting underneath his bloody right hand.

"Haru!" the girl shouted in horror, rushing over to her brother's side. Sango and Kagome exchanged a wary look before following behind. "Can you help him?" the girl asked pitifully, wiping some tears away from her face. Sango bit her lip and turned the boy over onto his back to see what the damage was. She was relieved to find that he had only received a few minor injuries and the reason he was unconscious was due to a lump on the head, and not because he had lost too much blood.

"He's going to be fine," Sango assured her with a smile.

"Thank you for destroying that demon for me," the girl said appreciatively. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"It's no problem, we're happy to help however we can," Sango told her.

"Is your village attacked often?" Kagome inquired. The girl sighed and nodded sadly.

"Yes, once every night for the past year," she told them. "There's a tribe of snake demons that lives in the mountains on the outskirts of our village. We had been living here in peace for quite awhile when one day the head demon of the tribe acquired a shard of the Shikon jewel. He started terrorizing the village and we had to enlist the help of demon slayers to help us defend ourselves. They managed to destroy the head demon and they removed the shards from his body and took them as payment. Everything quieted down for awhile after that, but then a few months after the demon slayers had departed the tribe started taking revenge for their fallen master. At first the attacks only occurred near the mountains, but more recently the demons have been coming into the village to look for prey. Rumor has it that the late tribe leader's mate is the one inciting the demon attacks, and we're at loss for what to do."

The party exchanged uneasy looks as the girl finished her tale. If demons were attacking every night it looked like they were going to be spending more time there than they had anticipated. Kagome placed a hand on the girl's shoulder in a way of comfort.

"Don't worry, we'll try and find a way to save your village," she said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, InuYasha can defeat the demons no problem, your village will be able to live peacefully in no time," Shippo added, as he jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder. InuYasha was about to open his mouth to protest against being volunteered for a job he didn't even want to waste his time with, but a moan from the girl's brother stopped him in his tracks.

"Haru!" the girl exclaimed, looking over him anxiously.

"Midori…" he said hoarsely, and his eyes fluttered open, taking in the vision of his sister, and both Kagome and Sango. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of the demon slayer's face and he struggled to sit up.

"It's you!" he said in shock, as if he didn't dare believe his eyes. "You were the young girl who came with the party of demon slayers a few years ago." With the mention of this incident the memories suddenly came flooding back to Sango. That was why this village had felt so familiar to her, defeating the head snake demon had been her first assignment. She remembered Haru as well now, he was the headman's son, and they had played together in the gardens as her father and the headman, Botan, had laid down plans to destroy Ronin, the head snake demon.

"Haru!" she laughed, hugging the boy. "Yes, now I remember."

"Come on, we should get indoors," Haru said, slowly rising to his feet. Midori immediately attached herself to his side and he stroked his sister's head affectionately. "You can stay with us, and then maybe together we can draw up a plan to stop these attacks." Haru took a few steps forward, only to falter on his feet a bit due to a small gash on his left hip. Sango immediately came to his side and helped to right him again.

"Let me help you," she offered.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it," he said with a smile. "My family and I will forever being in your debt for saving our Midori." Sango blushed slightly at the compliment. She muttered something about the others helping as well, and quickly changed the subject as she walked side-by-side with Haru, holding him up by the arm so that he didn't stumble.

Miroku watched the exchange with growing suspicion. He had thought the hug had been a little forward on Sango's part, but he had let this pass as merely being excited to see an old friend. The demon slayer helping the boy to walk, however, was simply intolerable. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he was starting to feel an unusual dislike growing inside his chest against Haru. Maybe it was the fact that Sango seemed to be showing him abundant kindness while Miroku was left out in the cold, he wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure that he wasn't just about to sit there and take it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Two more chapters! YES! I managed to defeat the tennis elbow, okay maybe not defeat, but I'm managing to deal with the immense pain using a pen and typing cause. The point is, I can still write, and that's all that really matters. Anyway, hope you guys like the next two chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing. Please R&R! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 13

Haru and Midori led the group all the way to the outer ring of the village where a grand house was sitting at the end of the dirt path. It was much bigger than any of the surrounding huts, having two stories and a stretch of garden running around the outside.

"You live here?" Kagome asked, blinking up at the building in awe. It had been awhile since she had seen a house this luxurious in the Feudal Era.

"Yes, we were given this house because our father is the village headman," Haru explained as they passed through the doorway. The party blinked as they adjusted to the light given off by the many candles lining the entrance hall.

"Master Haru! Lady Midori! Thank goodness you're alive," exclaimed an old man wearing a blue and black silk kimono, though dressed extravagantly he bore the look of one who saw hard labor on a daily basis, and Kagome assumed he was an attendant to the headman. "There were rumors running through the village that you'd been killed."

"We would have been if it hadn't been for this group," Haru said, motioning to Sango and her friends. "Yukio, you remember Lady Sango, the demon slayer. She helped father to get rid of the demon, Ronin."

"Why of course," Yukio said, bowing low in front of Sango. "You've grown much since then my lady."

"It's nice to see you again, Yukio," Sango said politely.

"Yukio, please see to it that my friends are given the proper accommodations," Haru requested with a congenial smile. The old man bowed low and grinned at his master.

"It will be done, my lord, but only if you agree to get those wounds of yours tended to," Yukio said slyly. Haru laughed and gave the old man a friendly clap on the shoulder.

"On my way, old man, Midori will you help me to the infirmary?" Haru inquired. Midori nodded eagerly and took Sango's place at her brother's arm.

"I'll come to check on you as soon as I'm mended," Haru assured them.

"Thank you for everything!" Midori called with a wave as she and Haru headed down a left hand passageway. Once the pair had disappeared Yukio led Sango and the others upstairs to the room they would be staying in. Servants were still running around setting up mattresses and a dinner for the party to eat, but even so the speed and efficiency with which everything was done was not lost on the group.

"I hope everything is satisfactory," Yukio said as the party settled around the dinner table in the middle of the room. "If you have need of anything just ring the bell by the door. I'll arrange for you to have a meeting with the headman tomorrow. Good night!" With these last words Yukio took his leave for the evening, and the party was left to themselves for awhile.

"Wow…these people are some of the nicest I think we've ever stayed with," Kagome observed as Yukio slid the door shut.

"You're telling me," Shippo agreed as he began stuffing his face with all the delicious goodies laid out before him.

"It's really lucky that you knew Haru, Sango," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, really lucky," InuYasha scoffed. "Do you realize we just got roped into another Good Samaritan act? I can't believe we're stuck here until we kill all those snake demons."

"Oh calm down InuYasha, it won't hurt to check things out," Kagome reasoned. "Besides, maybe we'll get some jewel shards out of it."

"Yeah right, didn't you hear the girl?" InuYasha reminded them. "Any jewel shards that were here are long gone by now. The demon slayers took care of that." He folded his hands in the sleeves of his haori and stared out the window moodily. He wasn't going to let Kagome off so easily for this one.

The rest of the meal continued on in relative quiet, the only sounds being the various sips and chews of the group stuffing their faces. Miroku spent most of their dinner casting sidelong glances over at Sango.

_"I wonder how well she knows this Haru character,"_ he thought critically. _"That hug did seem a little forward…"_

"Miroku, why are you looking at me like that?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow at the monk. Miroku puckered his eyes and looked her over even more shrewdly.

_"Ah…so she's talking to me again,"_ he observed. _"I suppose Haru has softened her temper. Interesting…interesting…"_

"Miroku would you knock it off?" Sango demanded in annoyance. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Uh…right, my apologies," he said awkwardly as he was broken from his musings. He turned his attention back down to his supper and made sure not to look too closely at Sango for the rest of the night. The last thing he needed was for her to think he was leering at her, he could only imagine how that would add to his reputation.

"Isn't this great?" Kagome sighed in contentment as she finished off the last of her food. "We're so lucky you ran into Haru again Sango, this is so nice."

"Yes it is," Sango agreed with a small smile. "I just hope we can find a way to help the village. If I remember rightly the snake demons that live up in the mountains are extremely powerful. We're going to have our work cut out for us."

"Well isn't that just fantastic," InuYasha said dryly. Kagome rolled her eyes; she wasn't even going to try and reason with him anymore.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Shippo muttered under his breath.

"What was that Shippo?" InuYasha growled, cracking his knuckles and glaring at the kitsune menacingly. Shippo gulped nervously and quickly positioned himself behind Kagome for safety.

"Uh…" he stammered as InuYasha came slinking toward him, poised to pounce.

"InuYasha sit!" Kagome exclaimed, looking extremely offended that he had considered attacking Shippo even if it meant injuring her in the process.

The hanyou went crashing into the ground and Kagome looked down at his twitching form haughtily.

_"That'll teach him,"_ she thought angrily.

"Well we should probably get to bed," Miroku suggested, hoping to distract everyone from the tension that was slowly building between Kagome and InuYasha.

The entire party decided to follow Miroku's advice and they all traveled to their respective mats for the evening. Everyone seemed to drop off relatively quickly except for Miroku, who spent many miserable hours staring up at the ceiling. He was still having trouble grasping the concept of Sango and Haru's relationship.

_"It isn't like Sango to be so flirtatious,"_ he thought critically. _"She embraced him and offered to support him up to the hut. Is it possible she has feelings for him?"_ Miroku twitched as he felt a strange bout of anger well up inside his chest. He didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Sango woke up to the inviting smells of a hot breakfast. She sighed in contentment and snuggled down under her blankets, it had been a long time since she had felt so well rested. She was in such a good mood that she even decided to stop giving Miroku the cold shoulder.

As the group settled around the table for their breakfast Haru and Midori entered the room, looking clean and refreshed.

"How did everyone sleep?" Haru asked cheerfully as he headed over to the table. Miroku watched his movements carefully and saw that Haru was headed straight for the place beside Sango. The monk quickly intervened, placing himself on Sango's only remaining available side, and forcing Haru to sit across from them. Sango furrowed her brow at the monk but said nothing. He certainly was acting odd this morning.

"Great," Kagome told him with a wide smile. "I think you have the best beds in all of Japan."

"I'm glad to hear it," Haru said with a chuckle.

"And how are you feeling, Haru?" Sango asked politely. "I hope you weren't hurt too badly last night."

"No, I'm fine," he assured them. "The surgeon fixed my leg up perfectly, and my other injuries were all very minor."

"So…when are we going to go out looking for these snake demons?" InuYasha asked gruffly. He was getting bored with all this small talk and he wasn't in the mood to waste anymore time in this village than he needed to. He wanted to get in, kill some demons, get Kagome off his back, and get out before anyone else decided they needed his help.

"Actually, I came here to tell you that my father has requested an interview with you as soon as you finish your breakfast," Haru explained. "He's been working on a plan of attack for a few days now, and he'd like to get your opinions on it."

The rest of the meal went along cheerfully. Sango and Haru spent a lot of the time catching up and telling a few anecdotes about the adventures they'd had the last time they were together. Though she was having a nice time visiting with Haru, Sango couldn't help but be distracted by Miroku's strange behavior. She'd never seen him looking so dejected before, and she was surprised when he didn't even try to flirt with the attractive young serving girl that came to clear away their breakfast dishes.

_"What is going on with him?"_ she thought in confusion. _"He's acting like…like InuYasha when he's jealous about Koga and Kagome."_

"Well, shall we meet with my father now?" Haru inquired, standing up from the table as the last of the breakfast dishes were taken away. Sango nodded and rose as well.

"Let's get this over with," InuYasha grumbled, and Kagome gave him a nudge in the ribs to shut him up. Even though he was glad to finally be taking some action against the demons, he had never really been one for battle plans. He was always more comfortable just going in and relying on instinct.

"My father is waiting for use in the village meeting hall," Haru explained. "Shall we?" He leaned over to offer Sango his arm, but out of nowhere Miroku appeared and pushed his way in between Sango and the young nobleman.

"Come along Sango," he said, linking his arm with hers and dragging her out into the hallway.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Sango demanded as she tried to break free from his iron grip.

"Escorting you down to the meeting hall," Miroku explained calmly. "It's unseemly for a young lady to travel alone through a strange village." Sango furrowed her brow and stared at the houshi as if he had grown a second head. What on earth was he talking about?

"You're being ridiculous," she said, still trying to wrench her arm free from his tight grasp. "First of all, since when have you ever cared about my appearance in society? And number two, this isn't a strange village to me, I've been here before, remember? I know my way around."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't hurt to stay on the safe side," Miroku told her. Sango sighed heavily and stared down at the ground in defeat; she supposed there was no use arguing with him.

"Can I at least have my arm back?" she muttered. Miroku gave her no response, not that she really expected him to in the first place.

"Um…InuYasha…have you noticed anything strange going on between Sango and Miroku lately?" Kagome whispered as they walked along the hallway a few feet behind the others.

"Come on Kagome, can't you give it a rest?" InuYasha said irritably. "There's nothing going on between Sango and Miroku, so stop trying to force everything." Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You are the most ignorant person I've ever met, InuYasha," she muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean there's nothing going on between Sango and Miroku, InuYasha?" Shippo demanded from his place on Kagome's shoulder. "Of course there is, can't you see the signs? And there's definitely something weird going on with them. I've never seen Miroku acting so strangely."

"All right, so I'm not the only one who's been noticing it then?" Kagome verified and Shippo nodded forcefully. InuYasha rolled his eyes and folded his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"I still say you're both nuts," he grumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Unfortunately, I'm still in a never-ending battle against my tennis elbow. It was getting better, but then I re-injured it because I decided I wanted to start using my arm again (eyeroll). So, thanks to this evil tendonitis of DOOM, I'm not allowed to do things like carry books, vacuum, write with a pen, type, use my right arm in general...if it's not apparent I'm becoming extremely bitter to my situation. Anyway, the reason for this ranting is to basically say that my updating is probably going to be sporadic for awhile as I try to get over this stupid injury. So please don't lose patience with me if it takes longer than usual for me to get an update out, I usually like to update once or twice a week, but tennis elbow makes it next to impossible. So yeah, just wanted to apologize in advance for that, I'm still going to try my best though. I have two new chapters for you, and hopefully more in the near future. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it, and it keeps me motivated :). Hope you guys like the next few chapters, and thanks for bearing with me! Reviews are always appreciated! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :) **

Chapter 15

Sango, Miroku, and the others arrived at the meeting hall just as Headman Botan was sitting down with his council of advisors to draw up a war plan. Sango and Botan exchanged a few pleasantries, and Botan gave his condolences over the loss of the demon slayer village before they commenced. After Haru had introduced the others they joined the counselors around the table.

"We were discussing the possibility of declaring full out war on the snake demon tribe," Botan explained. "What do you think on the matter?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you should make a decision like that until you know how many demons you're up against," Sango told him politely. "Maybe you should send some warriors into the mountains to investigate first."

"Hm…you bring up an interesting point," Botan said as he stared down at a map of the village and its surrounding area, deep in thought.

"Is it even safe to send a party out into the mountains?" an advisor countered. "The snake demons are extremely powerful; we might be putting the men's lives at stake."

"But more may die if we don't take the risk," Haru argued. InuYasha inhaled deeply and let his breath out in a huff of annoyance. He couldn't believe they were wasting all this time arguing over a battle tactic.

_"At this rate the whole village is going to be obliterated,"_ the hanyou thought dryly. "Look, I'll go in and defeat these snake demons for you, problem solved." InuYasha stood from his place at the table and made for the door, but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"InuYasha…" she whispered, casting an uncomfortable look over at the headman and his counselors.

"What? They want to be rid of the demons; I can get rid of them. What's the problem?" he demanded.

"It's a bit more complicated than it appears, InuYasha," Miroku said reasonably. "You have no idea what you'll be up against once you go into those mountains."

"Miroku's right, we can't do anything until we've come up with a good plan," Sango agreed.

"Fine," InuYasha said grudgingly, dropping back down beside Kagome.

The meeting dragged on for the next few hours, consisting mostly of Botan and his counselors trying to work out the finer details of sending a group into the mountains. Finally it was decided that Sango would take a group of six warriors and Haru into the mountains along with Kirara. They would take their bearings and then return to Botan with a report. In the meantime, Miroku would set up a barrier around the village to ward against anymore demon attacks.

"I cannot believe we wasted a whole day in there!" InuYasha said in annoyance as they walked out into the light of the setting sun. "I could've slain the whole snake tribe by now."

"What's the rush, InuYasha?" Kagome demanded of him. "It won't kill you to set up a plan of action before you go running into the mountains like a lunatic."

"Just forget it," he said gruffly before storming off.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

"He's probably just upset because he couldn't get his way," Miroku said serenely. "You know how touchy InuYasha can be."

"I guess," Sango agreed with a shrug. "Still, you should probably talk to him later, Kagome." Kagome nodded as they started heading down the dirt path leading back to the headman's house.

"I should start placing sutras around the village," Miroku told them. "I'll see you girls back at the hut."

"Do you want us to go with you, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Actually, I'd prefer to go on my own if you don't mind," Miroku said with a strained smile. "I'll see you later tonight." He inclined his head toward them before taking the left hand fork in the road and leaving the girls and Shippo behind.

Sango sighed heavily and looked down at the path before her feet. She had given up on trying to understand Miroku's behavior lately.

"_One minute he won't let me out of his sight, and the next minute he's acting coolly indifferent toward me,"_ she thought with a sigh. _"He's a strange man, that's for sure." _Kagome glanced over at Sango as they slowly padded along. The demon slayer looked utterly miserable, especially compared to the cheerful mood she had been in that morning. Kagome exchanged a knowing look with Shippo; they both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Sango…?" Kagome ventured. Sango blinked and looked over at Kagome in relative surprise. She had been so lost in thought she'd forgotten where she was.

"Hm…what is it Kagome?"

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked in concern. "You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm just tired," Sango told her, only half lying. "That meeting with the headman really took a lot out of me."

"Oh," Kagome said, not fully believing her friend's words. She recognized that look, having worn it many times herself. "So this has nothing to do with Miroku at all?"

"No, what would make you think that?" Sango said, her voice immediately taking on a defensive quality, and both Kagome and Shippo noted the blush spreading across her face.

"Well you've been blushing and sighing ever since we got out of that meeting," Shippo said bluntly. Sango's eyes widened and her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

"I…have…?" she said nervously. Shippo nodded vigorously and Kagome looked at Sango with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it Sango, I'm sure Miroku hasn't noticed anything," Kagome said reassuringly. Sango nodded at Kagome's statement, but in truth she wasn't so sure.

"So is anything going on between you two?" Kagome inquired conversationally.

"Uh…what—no, nothing at all!" Sango said quickly. "I'd never be so stupid as to get involved with that lecherous monk. What kind of girl do you take me for, Kagome?" Kagome merely smiled at her friend.

"_A girl who's hopelessly in love,"_ she thought dreamily. "Well, if you're sure," Kagome said, looking at the demon slayer with a twinkle in her eye that Sango wasn't sure she appreciated.

"I am," she said resolutely with a firm nod. Kagome and Shippo exchanged knowing smiles.

"_Poor Sango…"_ Kagome thought, shaking her head with a smile. _"She'll be able to admit her feelings for Miroku someday."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Sango was forced to attend another meeting with the headman and the warriors that would be accompanying her into the mountains. The others were free to do as they pleased and spent the majority of their day exploring the rest of the village. Shippo and Midori had become fast friends, and she was helping him pick out shells on the river beds. Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha, however, weren't having nearly as much fun as the kitsune.

For some reason InuYasha was still in a horrible mood, and Kagome was at a loss as to what it could be about. She doubted he could still be pouting over the stand-still they were in concerning the snake demons, and they hadn't had an argument in awhile.

"_What could it be?"_ she thought as they walked through the gardens surrounding the headman's hut in silence. _"He never stays angry for so long." _

"What are you looking at me like that for?" InuYasha demanded, glaring at Kagome through puckered eyes.

"Oh…nothing," Kagome said quickly, turning her gaze to the beautiful gardens that stretched out all around them. "Look InuYasha!" she exclaimed as a bird perched on a tree nearby. She stepped closer to it, making sure to tread lightly so as to not disturb the creature.

"Don't change the subject!" InuYasha shouted, the pitch of his voice scaring the bird away. Kagome closed her eyes and groaned in agitation.

"Do you have to ruin everything?" she demanded, rounding on him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha said defensively.

"You've been in a horrible mood since we got here," Kagome told him. "What's wrong with you lately?" She truly hadn't meant to come out so harshly before, but she was tired of trying to fight against his bad mood all the time. All she wanted to do was spend some nice quality time with him, and he was acting as if spending time with her was one of the most torturous activities in the world.

InuYasha looked down at her in an amount of relative surprise for a moment, and it almost looked as if he was going to give her an answer to her question, but at the last second he reverted back to his usual caustic and surly self.

"Nothing," he grumbled, folding his hands in the sleeves of his haori and staring down at the ground in a mixture of anger and dejection. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She couldn't help him if he refused to talk to her, so she decided to just let the matter drop. He could be completely impossible if he was in a mood.

"I'm going to go check on Shippo," she told him. "Come and find me if you feel like talking, okay?" Without waiting for a response she exited the gardens and left InuYasha in a state of utter confusion.

"What's her problem?" InuYasha demanded of the air once she was out of ear shot, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he received a response.

"Can anyone really understand the inner workings of a woman's mind?" The hanyou spun around, his hand immediately going for the handle of his Tetsusaiga, but he only found a rather miserable looking Miroku sitting on a bench under one of the cherry trees.

"How long have you been sitting there?" InuYasha asked incredulously, letting his hand fall away from his sword handle.

"Long enough," Miroku replied. InuYasha cast a wary look over at the monk before heading over and sitting down beside him. He had never seen Miroku looking so depressed, and he had to admit, it was really freaking him out. The hanyou supposed he should at least listen to what Miroku was going to undoubtedly complain about, goodness knew how many times the monk had done it for him. "You're having problems with your woman as well I wager?" Miroku asked him, still staring down at the ground as if it was the source of all his unhappiness.

"Uh…I guess…" InuYasha said slowly. He had no idea what Miroku was talking about, but he figured it was best to just agree with whatever the monk said.

"I fear I am having trouble as well," Miroku sighed. "Sango seems to be extremely taken with Haru." InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise, and he turned his head to get a good look at the houshi.

"_Kagome was right…Miroku does have a thing for Sango,"_ he pondered, obviously impressed with Kagome's deductive skills. _"I guess it does explain why he's acting so strangely."_

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Miroku continued, placing his head in his hands. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"I hope you're not expecting me to give you advice or something, monk, because I can tell you right now that's not happening," the hanyou scoffed. He had enough trouble dealing with own problems, he doubted he could even begin to _understand_ Miroku's.

Miroku rolled his eyes at InuYasha's comment. He really didn't expect any kind of sensible advice to come out of the half-demon, though that would be nice. He really was just complaining for the sake of complaining. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with his situation, and he needed to tell someone about it before his head exploded. He saw InuYasha as the only person he could trust to keep something like this a secret, mostly because half of what Miroku said would go over his head anyway. Sometimes it was nice having dense friends.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I seriously doubt you could do anything to help me anyway," Miroku said with a small smile. "Especially if Sango's already made a decision between myself and Haru."

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku?" InuYasha said in annoyance. He was getting so sick of everyone talking about relationships that in his mind didn't really exist in the first place. _"All right, Miroku and Sango, I can finally see that happening… but Sango and Haru? What the hell is this hentai going on about?"_

Miroku shook his head and exhaled heavily. While having dense friends had its advantages, it also had its serious flaws. He really didn't feel like going into the details of his emotions at the moment. Ever since they had arrived at the village all Miroku could think about was the attention Sango was giving Haru. Not even the threat of the snake demons was preying on his mind as much as this was. No matter what he did he couldn't distract himself from it. All he wanted was some temporary peace, or at least to be able to notice other women again. _"Another horrible side affect of this strange new emotion,"_ the houshi thought sadly. With his mind so focused on drawing Sango's attention away from Haru, Miroku found that his interest in other women had lessened considerably. All he wanted was for Sango to start paying attention to him again, and forget all about the headman's son.

"Women are a confusing bunch, InuYasha," Miroku said with a sigh as he stood up from the bench. "Don't let anyone tell you differently." The monk headed back into the hut, planning to get a few hours of rest before Sango came back from the meeting. InuYasha merely watched the monk disappear in the distance, shaking his head in annoyance all the while.

"_Women are confusing?"_ he thought with a scoff. As far as he was concerned, Miroku could give them all a run for their money.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Despite my persisting tennis elbow (of doom), I've managed to write four more chapters! YAY! They're a little short, I apologize, but this is the best I can do right now. I think my arm's starting to get better though, so hopefully I'll be back to normal soon. Hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I love you guys! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 17

Sango stepped out of the meeting with Headman Botan, rubbing her eyes and stretching tiredly. She had forgotten how long and strenuous making a battle plan could be. Traveling with InuYasha it was always just running into a pack of demons and fighting until they were dead, but a situation like this took a bit more precision and caution.

"_I could sleep for a week,"_ she thought tiredly as she arched her back and tried to knead the kinks out of it with her fingers. Just as she was envisioning a nice hot bath and a warm bed for herself Haru walked over to her, his usual congenial smile in place.

"You look nearly as exhausted as I am," he observed with a small chuckle. Sango nodded and felt her cheeks flush slightly; she hated showing weakness in front of others.

"Yes, I am a bit tired," she admitted, "but I'm glad that we were able to come up with a plan of action for our journey into the mountains in a few days time."

"That is a relief," Haru agreed with a nod. "Finally we can deal with these snake demons once and for all." Sango shook her head in agreement, and the pair began to walk down the path back to the headman's hut, talking in soft voices. They spoke of their battle plans, and of all the training they would have to cram into the next few days before they would be ready to head out. Sango sighed inwardly at the prospect of the work ahead of them.

"_Maybe we should have let InuYasha take care of them…he's never let us down before,"_ she thought wearily, but even as those ideas crossed her mind she knew better than to follow through with them. InuYasha was strong to be sure, but not strong enough to survive attacking an entire tribe of snake demons. Even the hanyou had his limits.

"So Sango, what do you say to dining with my family and I tonight? My father would consider it a great honor to speak with you in matters that don't concern our village's protection," Haru said. Sango smiled at him. She did want to see her friends, they'd barely seen each other all day and she was curious to see how everyone was doing, but at the same time she knew it would be rude to refuse the headman's invitation.

"Of course I'll come, thank you," she said politely. Haru beamed at her and they continued walking down the path, their conversation now turning to lighter and friendlier topics. _"I can always visit with them later,"_ she told herself, as if she needed to say this to ease the strange guilt that was building up in her chest. _"Besides, I'm sure Miroku would be appreciative of a break from me. He's been acting so strangely lately."_ Sango shook her head forcefully to clear her mind of thoughts of Miroku. The last thing she needed to do was blacken her mood by mulling over the houshi's most recent personality defect.

As Sango was visiting with Haru, Miroku was sitting on the balcony that extended from his party's room on the second floor. He was staring across the horizon darkly, scowling and sometimes casting irritated glances over at the meeting house. He was sick of feeling like this, as if someone had placed a heavy boulder on his chest and it was slowly suffocating him. He didn't understand it at all. Suddenly Sango was all he could think about, not even the usual quarrels between Kagome and InuYasha seemed to hold his interest. More disturbing to him, however, was his lack of attention concerning other women. This village was littered with beautiful girls, yet all of them seemed to pale in comparison to Sango.

"_What is wrong with me?"_ he thought desperately, beating his head against the railing of the balcony in frustration. If he didn't know any better, he would swear he was getting some sort of bizarre mental disease. One thing he did know, he was going to have to figure this out before he went insane. He didn't know how much longer he could live like this.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Shippo sat down to dinner that night with his friends feeling as though he had missed something extremely important during his absence. InuYasha hadn't even shown up to eat, putting Kagome in an even darker temperament then she'd been that afternoon. Miroku was being unusually quiet and staring down at his rice dish as if he was trying to decipher a secret message that lie within the grains. Shippo was too intimidated by the tension that hung in the room to even attempt some cheerful conversation.

"_I should have taken Midori up on her offer to eat supper with the headman,"_ Shippo thought miserably. _"I'm sure Sango's having a much better time than we are."_ The meal seemed to stretch on forever, as Shippo tried his best to eat his food quickly without drawing too much attention to himself. He had a feeling that one misstep was all it would take to bring down the wrath of either Kagome or Miroku upon him. He wondered what had happened between his friends that afternoon that was causing them to act so sullenly. _"Relationship troubles more than likely,"_ he mused as he took a long draught from his cup.

After another five excruciatingly long minutes Shippo finished the last of his dinner and excused himself to go look for Midori. He was relieved that his departure didn't cause much protest. He just hoped everyone would be in a better mood when he got back, and that was if he even worked up the courage to return.

Miroku was the second one to finish his dinner, and he excused himself from the table to go spend some more time brooding on the balcony. There was something about the night air that seemed to clear his head, and he found that the cool wind whipping against his face helped to bring down his unusual temper. He still hadn't come any closer to finding out what was bothering him, but he was thankful for any temporary relief from his emotional strife.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked quietly as she stepped out onto the balcony as well. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask, Kagome?" Miroku returned, masking any discomfort with his usual façade of cheerfulness. Kagome sighed heavily and leaned against the balcony railing beside her friend.

"Well, you've just been spending a lot of time moping around and sulking today," Kagome said carefully. "I thought maybe it was because…"

"Because what?" Miroku demanded, his tone coming out harsher than he had originally intended. Kagome noted the change in Miroku's temper and immediately altered her game tactic. She had been hoping to ask him some questions about his feelings for Sango, but she could tell that this probably wasn't the best time for the houshi. He was already defensive and she hadn't even said anything yet, so she could only imagine what it would be like if she pushed the discussion any further.

"Oh nothing," she said with a teasing smile that Miroku didn't really appreciate. She quickly turned her gaze up to the night sky. Stars were glittering everywhere, and Kagome sighed in contentment. "Isn't tonight just beautiful?" she asked, hoping to distract Miroku from their previous conversation.

"I suppose," he agreed, he really wasn't in the mood to admire the scenery. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything besides suck Haru into his wind tunnel, but that was a different matter entirely. "I always prefer it when the moon is out though."

"Yeah, I guess that's—" Kagome's sentence caught in her throat as Miroku's words fully registered with her. There wasn't any moon tonight, none at all. Suddenly everything became to clear to her; why InuYasha was in such a rush to be done with the snake demons, and why he had been so moody lately. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered.

"Kagome, is anything wrong?" Miroku asked, looking at her in concern.

"I've got to go find InuYasha," she told him. "I'll see you later Miroku." The monk nodded, wondering what had gotten into Kagome as she scurried off in search of the hanyou.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

InuYasha stared up at the moonless night sky and scowled. _"Stupid new moon,"_ he thought in annoyance, kicking the ground as if it was responsible for his recent transformation into a human. If Kagome was wondering why he had been acting so odd lately, this was the reason. He always got antsy when the new moon drew near, yet once again Kagome seemed to have forgotten that his most vulnerable day of the month was approaching. He exhaled heavily and fell back in the high grass of the garden that surrounded him.

He couldn't believe she'd forgotten. It almost annoyed him more than having to be human for a night. Of course, he'd rather die than let Kagome know that her lack of attention toward him was making him so upset.

"_Hmph…I won't give her the satisfaction,"_ he mused, glaring up at the sky. He laced his hands behind his head and let his anger simmer. _"Stupid Kagome…so busy worrying about Sango and Miroku that she forgot about tonight…sometimes I don't know what I see in that girl…"_ The minute this thought crossed his mind he felt extremely guilty, but he was too annoyed to really acknowledge it. As far as he was concerned, if Kagome couldn't remember that a new moon was coming up, he wasn't going to remind her. Why should he? She could just suffer for the rest of her life, trying to figure out why he always got so churlish around this time, that would teach her a lesson.

Just as InuYasha was allowing his angry thoughts to lead him into sleep he heard the sound of footsteps and he sat up quickly. He was almost positive that no one could have broken through the barrier Miroku had placed around the village, but still, it would be just his luck for a demon to have found a way through on tonight of all nights.

He stood up, poising himself for a battle, when suddenly Kagome's voice drifted across to him on the air.

"InuYasha, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," she said, and even in the darkness he could see she was smiling.

"I'm surprised you found the time," he said in a patronizing tone, and sank back down into the grass with his arms folded. Kagome hung her head and took a deep breath. She couldn't blame him for being upset with her. For some reason she always seemed to forget when the new moon was coming, but it wasn't because she didn't care, sometimes she just got distracted by the other things going on in their lives.

"_Still, that's not an excuse,"_ she reprimanded herself. _" If it's important to InuYasha then I should make it a priority in my mind too."_ She sat down beside him in the grass, and she felt his body stiffen angrily as she did. _"Man, can he ever hold a grudge,"_ she thought miserably.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, wrapping her arms around him and placing her cheek on his shoulder. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise and he felt a warm blush slowly creeping its way up his face.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he demanded, trying to keep his anger toward Kagome apparent in his tone, but her new positioning seemed to have eased his temper. _"Man am I pathetic,"_ he thought in annoyance, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe a simple embrace was causing him to act like such a weak little girl.

"For forgetting about the new moon," she responded, snuggling even closer to him. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's no big deal, and you _didn't_ hurt my feelings," he said gruffly, his eyes shifting uncomfortably between Kagome and his surroundings. She smiled and gave the hanyou a tight squeeze before pulling herself away from him.

"_Whatever you say, InuYasha," _she thought in amusement.

"What's so funny?" he demanded irritably, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the cheerful grin on Kagome's face.

"InuYasha, do we really have to fight tonight?" she asked him. InuYasha started, clearly taken aback by Kagome's statement. Where the heck was she going with this?

"Uh…" he stammered, not exactly sure how he should respond. _"No, no…you definitely don't have to _fight_ tonight,"_ his mind piped up.

"InuYasha…are you going to say…anything?" Kagome asked after they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes while InuYasha tried to mentally recover from bouncing up and down his emotional spectrum.

"Nope," he responded suddenly, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. She was just about to argue when she felt InuYasha's warm mouth pressed against hers. _"That's right Kagome… no fighting…"_ she reminded herself as she wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck and he pulled her small frame closer to his chest.

"_All right, so maybe the new moon isn't as bad as I thought,"_ InuYasha mused happily.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sango sighed heavily as she watched InuYasha and Kagome in the gardens, a mixture of happiness for her friends on the one hand, and depression for herself on the other. She had finished dining with Haru and his family a few minutes ago, and she had come outside to get some fresh air before turning in for the night, when she had come upon InuYasha and Kagome embracing in the gardens. She had to admit, she was glad those two weren't fighting anymore.

"_Goodness knows someone deserves to be happy,"_ she thought morosely, leaning her head in her hands. Now more than ever she was reminded of just how lonely she was, and how much she wanted to find someone the way InuYasha and Kagome had found each other. Unfortunately, she doubted whether or not she could ever be with the man her fantasies were centered around. _"Especially not now,"_ she mused.

Ever since they had arrived at the village Miroku was acting like he had been possessed with some crazy version of a jealous InuYasha. He had gone from hovering over her when she visited with Haru, to not paying her any attention at all. She didn't know what was going on with him. At first she thought it might be nice for Miroku to be the jealous one for a change, but she found it got tiring fast. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal.

Sango sighed again, and cast a glance toward the gardens at her friends.

"_I wonder if they realize how lucky they are,"_ she pondered with a small smile. Despite the growing emptiness inside her chest, Sango managed to push past her sadness and just take pleasure in this small moment of bliss for her companions. She wanted them to be happy at least, even if she couldn't be.

On the other side of the hut, Miroku also happened to catch a glimpse of the reconciling InuYasha and Kagome. At first his mind had run through all the lecherous possibilities that could come from this event, but shortly after that, the monk found that the uncomfortable pressure on his chest had seemed to have doubled. He pushed a hand through his hair in frustration and turned his eyes away from the gardens. How was he going to get rid of this horrible feeling? What was he going to do? He sank down to the ground, and hung his head. He was too tired to come up with a solution. He had exhausted every brain cell he had in trying to figure out a plan, and so far, nothing.

"_Why am I suddenly so discontented with everything around me?"_ he demanded of himself. _"Am I doomed to this infernal feeling of loss and restlessness forever?"_ Miroku didn't know, and he found that he was less and less willing to try and find out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Okay, only one chapter this time, my most pathetic update ever. I'm hoping I'll be able to update more often now because I don't have to go to swim practice anymore, and my tennis elbow is FINALLY starting to get better. It's not healed yet, but the point is that I can type for extended periods of time again. WHOOT! If you can't tell, this is probably the happiest moment of my life. Pathetic, I know, but my world is small. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter, even if it is kinda short and a single update. Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot. You guys rock! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 21

Sango's eye snapped open and she sat up, looking around herself in confusion. She was still outside, sitting on the bench she had been perched on as she spied on InuYasha and Kagome. She blinked blearily and slowly made her way back into the headman's hut. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, and she wondered how long she had been lying out there like that.

When she entered the room she was sharing with the others she found that Kagome, InuYasha, Kirara and Shippo had all already gone to bed, the only one missing was Miroku. She tiptoed past her sleeping companions, and just as she came upon her own mattress she saw the houshi's distinct form out on the balcony. She sighed heavily and made her way over to him. She was sure this was the last thing she needed, but she was it was late and Miroku needed to get some rest.

She stepped out onto the balcony, the cool night breeze kissing her cheeks. Miroku was standing with his back toward her, staring out across the horizon.

"Miroku?" she said tentatively, hoping she wasn't disturbing him from some sort of meditation session. He turned around, and looked at Sango with a soft smile. Sango was a bit taken aback by the expression on his face. She had never seen him looking so defeated before and she wondered what could have caused it. Then again, he had been in a strange mood ever since they had arrived here.

"Hello Sango," he said quietly, his voice sounded calm and pleasant as always, but Sango could detect the sadness behind it. Something was seriously wrong here.

"It's late Miroku, you should go to bed," Sango told him, trying to continue on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Sango…come stand with me for awhile," the monk responded, as if Sango had not said anything at all. He turned his face back toward the fields, and Sango sighed in defeat. She supposed she could indulge him for a little while.

She stayed silent as they stood there. She wasn't really sure what he wanted her there for. He wasn't talking very much like he usually did, and this only served to confuse Sango further.

"_What is wrong with him?"_ she thought desperately. _"He's acting way too quiet…it's just not natural…well, not for Miroku anyway."_

"Sango, can I ask you something?" Miroku said after a time. Sango let out a breath of relief. Finally, he was talking again.

"Sure," she said, glad to have any type of conversation rather than stand together in that strange silence.

"Have you ever felt…empty?" he asked, and it sounded as if each word was causing him some sort of extreme physical pain. Sango's eyes widened in surprise; she definitely had not been expecting him to ask her something like this.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered, and she could feel the heat traveling up her face. She was thankful that they were standing in the dark.

"Have you ever felt as if a part of you was missing…incomplete…like there was a deep void within you?" he explained. Sango could feel her heart pounding within her chest, and she took a few steps away from the houshi nervously. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"_How could he know?"_ she thought frantically. _"He can't possibly…there's no way…I've been so careful to hide my feelings from him. It's just impossible!"_ Sango immediately felt herself going into a state of panic, and she had to take a few deep breaths to get her body under control. There was still a chance that she could make it through this conversation without giving anything away. There was still a chance Miroku had no idea how she felt about him.

"No," she said, thankful that her voice remained strong despite the fact that her knees were turning into mush.

"Never?" Miroku said, sounding extremely surprised by her response. She wished she could get a good look at his face, but it was impossible on such a dark night.

"Of course I haven't," Sango said firmly, trying to give off the impression that the mere question was an insult.

"You mean you've never…not once…" Miroku said breathlessly, and Sango felt herself growing more confused by the second. If she didn't know any better she would swear Miroku sounded upset about her answer.

"Why would I have any reason to feel like that anyway?" she demanded, wondering what exactly Miroku had expected to get out of this conversation. She wasn't stupid; she knew he had some ulterior motive.

"_But what is it?"_ she thought in growing annoyance; she was so tired of trying to figure out the inner workings of Miroku's mind. _"He's too confusing for regular human beings to understand."_

"You're right, you wouldn't have any," Miroku said, his voice suddenly growing harsh and short. Sango was surprised at the sudden change. "I was merely curious." He straightened up from where he was leaning against the balcony railing and headed back toward their room. "You should get some sleep Sango; I expect you'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." With that statement he went through the door, leaving Sango behind in a state of utter confusion.

The demon slayer felt as if a bucket of cold water had just been dumped over her. What had just happened? Miroku had danced up and down the spectrum of emotions, leaving her completely ignorant to where the conversation had left him. What did all of it even mean? Why was he asking her about all this?

"_What's his motive?"_ she wondered. She sighed heavily and headed back into their room. There was no use obsessing over this now. Miroku was right, she would have a lot of work to do tomorrow, and her body was aching for sleep. She would worry about all this after she returned from the mountains.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I really have no excuse except for my own laziness and a bout of mini-writer's block. I've only got two short chapters this time, and I am seriously disappointed in myself. I'm going to try to be better about updating now because my tennis elbow is almost completely gone, WHOOT! I think in another few days I'll be back to normal, so I definitely won't have an excuse not to write. Unless of course all my teachers decide to be nazis and give me massive amounts of homework. I could see that one happening, it would be just my luck. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update even if it is a bit on the short side. I'm going to try harder, I promise! Also, thanks for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate everyone's comments, and sometimes I think they're the only things that keep me motivated :) Anyway, hope you like it. Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 22

The next morning Sango awoke early and headed down to the training grounds in the village to work with the warriors that would be accompanying her, and discuss battle stratagems. Usually she would have found the exercise invigorating and even enjoyable, but today was different. All she could think about was her conversation with Miroku from the previous night, no matter how hard she tried to get it out of her mind. She wished more than anything that she could talk to him again, but with the trip into the mountains still looming over her head she didn't have a moment to spare.

Then again, maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't talked to Miroku yet. He had seemed to be a bit agitated when he went inside for bed, and maybe a conversation between the two of them would only lead to a fight, which was definitely something Sango didn't want. She just wasn't sure what to do anymore; she needed some advice.

Late that afternoon, after Sango had finished training with the warriors, she headed back to the headman's hut to find Kagome. She knew she would never be able to figure out what was going on with Miroku on her own, and Kagome had been spending more time with him than she had lately. She finally found her friend sitting out in the back gardens watching Shippo, Midori, and Kirara play, and she headed over to her in relief.

"Sango, is training over already?" Kagome asked congenially as the demon slayer approached.

"Yes, we're all done for today," Sango replied as she sat beside her friend. "Listen Kagome, I came to talk to you about a sort of personal matter, do you have a minute?"  
"Sure Sango," Kagome said, the smile sliding off her face at the serious tone of Sango's voice. She wondered what was going on.

"Have you noticed that Miroku's been acting…I don't know…weird lately?" Sango asked carefully. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her friend with a smile.

"Are you kidding? Who hasn't? I'm surprised it took you this long to notice," Kagome quipped. Sango blushed and stared down at the ground; perhaps she had been more out of touch with the monk than she thought.

"Yes, well has he said anything to you about why he's been so off?" Sango asked nervously. Kagome shrugged and looked at her friend apologetically.

"Sorry Sango, Miroku hasn't said anything to me. In fact, he's been really quiet lately, spending a lot of time off by himself. I'm pretty sure he's upset about something; I just can't say what," Kagome explained. Sango sighed heavily and hung her head. She had been afraid Kagome would say that. She didn't know how she was going to find out what was going on with the houshi now. If Kagome didn't know then nobody would.

"Hey, don't worry about it Sango," Kagome said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder in an effort to cheer her up. "You know Miroku, he'll come around eventually. He just needs time to himself to work things out." Sango looked over at her friend with a small smile. She wished Kagome was right about Miroku, but she knew whatever was bothering him was different from any other problem he'd ever had.

"_If only she could have seen him last night,"_ Sango thought desperately. _"She'd understand why I'm so upset."_

"Thanks Kagome," Sango said as she stood up. "I'll try to take heart." The demon slayer headed back toward the hut, trying her best not to let her worry show through in her demeanor. Kagome watched after her, a mixture of pity and anxiousness in her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Hey InuYasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, looking at him innocently. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. It was just him, Kagome, and Shippo today because Sango was still busy preparing for her expedition into the mountains, and Miroku had headed off by himself even before the others had gotten up. InuYasha had a very bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"I guess," he said slowly, and even as he consented he immediately regretted his decision.

"Have you talked to Miroku lately?" Kagome questioned. InuYasha rolled his eyes. He should have seen this one coming.

"_She wants to talk about Miroku and Sango_ again! _Talk about beating a dead horse,"_ he thought irritably.

"Why? What's it to you?" he shot back.

"Well we haven't been able to have a proper conversation with him in days," Kagome said pointedly. "He's been spending most of his time alone since we got here. I was wondering if he'd said anything to you about why he's been so down in the dumps."

"The last time I talked to the monk one-on-one he was complaining about how confusing women were or something like that," InuYasha said with a shrug. "If you think that's what's bothering him—"

"He said that?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but what's that—"

"You don't think he was talking about Sango, do you?" Kagome asked, and InuYasha was extremely annoyed to find that this part of the question was directed at Shippo rather than him.

"It's more than likely considering how dejected he's been acting," Shippo said thoughtfully. "Besides, his scent's been doing really weird things lately when he's around Sango."

"It has?" Kagome said, her eyes growing even wider than before. She immediately rounded on InuYasha and gave him a shove.

"Hey!" he shouted in annoyance as he righted himself. "What the heck was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Miroku's scent?" she demanded angrily.

"What the heck's the difference? So the monk's been acting a little funny, it's not like it's that hard to believe," InuYasha countered. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to Shippo. There was obviously no hope in trying to convince InuYasha that there was something going on between Sango and Miroku, he was just too dense for his own good.

"Anyway, what kinds of things has his scent been doing, Shippo?" she asked curiously.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Shippo began, "it's almost like he's happy that she's there, but angry at the same time. It's really weird, especially since he gets so sad when she's not around." Kagome considered this information for a few minutes.

"_Why would Miroku be happy and _angry_ that Sango was around?"_ she wondered. _"What reason could he possibly have to be mad at her for? She hasn't done anything as far as I can tell. Unless…of course…"_

"Shippo, what about his scent when Sango and Haru are together? What happens to it then?" she asked anxiously.

"The smell of impending battle is always radiating off his body in waves, I never thought a human was capable of getting so worked up," the kitsune admitted. "I never really understood why though. I mean, what's Miroku got against Haru?" Kagome just smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before.

"_Miroku thinks Sango's got a thing for Haru,"_ she thought in triumph. _"No wonder why he's been sighing, and acting as if his whole world is ending. He thinks he's going to lose Sango forever."_

"Thanks Shippo, you've been a big help," Kagome said as she stood up and started for the door. "I've got to go find Sango."

"What the heck was that about?" InuYasha demanded once Kagome was gone.

"Beats me," Shippo said with a shrug, "it's probably a girl thing."

Kagome sprinted her way through the halls of the headman's house, and made her way down to the training grounds where she knew Sango and the warriors would be. She was sure Sango would want to hear about what Shippo had told her right away. It would explain why Miroku had been acting so weird, and then the two could finally reconcile and maybe even get together this time; Kagome could just hear the wedding bells ringing.

She skidded to a halt as she came upon the training area, and was surprised to find that the place was totally empty. She blinked in surprise at the sight. She was sure Sango had told her that she and the other warriors were coming down here for some more practice time.

"Excuse me," Kagome said as she ran over to a servant busy beating out the rugs from the covered dueling arena, "what happened to all the warriors? Aren't they supposed to be here?"

"Oh, Headman Botan sent them out a few minutes ago," he responded. "Apparently an emergency situation arose and they were forced to depart immediately. I'd hate to be in their shoes, I'll tell you that much."

"They left?" Kagome exclaimed, and she immediately felt a great weight settle in her stomach. She had a very bad feeling about this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get out the next update, but unfortunately I've been distracted but this annoying thing called 'life'. Go figure? Plus, school's been getting in the way of the things I'd _rather_ spend my time on, and today has been the first day I've been able to write at all. I've only got one chapter this time, but it's a lot longer than my usual, and I'm hoping you guys enjoy it. My plan is to write a few more chapters this weekend and get them posted. Be on the look out for them though because they'll be coming soon. Hope everyone likes this next chapter, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. You guys are all amazing! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 24

Sango and the other warriors made their way stealthily up the mountain pass, trying their best to locate the snake demon tribe and stay hidden at the same time. Sango was at the head of the column, Kirara padding softly by her side. The demon slayer looked all about her, making sure to keep aware of her surroundings, one wrong move and the whole expedition would be lost. She thought of the warriors coming up behind her and she felt her breath catch in her throat; she hoped they were ready for this.

The summons from Headman Botan had been so abrupt, and it all seemed like a big blur now. Up in the mountains it seemed as if the village was a thing of the distant past, and it was strange to think that yesterday she had been so concerned with the way Miroku was acting. Sango sighed heavily and tried hard to concentrate on the road ahead of her. She couldn't allow herself to get distracted by personal feelings now; there were too many things at stake. She did wish she could have gotten a chance to clear the air with Miroku before she went running off into a party of snake demons, but she couldn't change the past. She supposed she could always talk to him when she returned anyway.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Sango scanned the surrounding terrain. So far everything had been fairly quiet, but then again, they hadn't gotten into the heart of the mountains yet. Still, the silence sent a chill down her spine. It seemed that not even animals wanted to make their homes up here, so close to the snake demons, and Sango was sure that was a bad sign.

The demon slayer suddenly felt oddly exposed, and nervous in a way she hadn't been in a long time. She was so used to traveling with InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome, and they all had relatively good fighting skills, and excellent weapons for a large-scale battle with demons, especially InuYasha with his Tetsusaiga. Being without her companions now made her feel extremely uneasy.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea,"_ Sango thought anxiously, biting her lip. _"If only we'd had more time to train."_ Sango shook her head forcefully and swallowed back a bout of nervousness. She couldn't afford to lose her head; she had to remain calm and see this expedition through, besides, it wasn't like they were going to be doing any actual fighting today.

"I don't like this," Haru whispered from his place behind Sango, "it's too quiet and barren. Even the trees seem to refuse to grow up here."

"It is strange," Sango agreed pensively. "We have to be on our guard." Haru nodded and fell silent as he tightened his grip on his sword handle.

The party continued on in silence for another hour, still slowly making the ascent up the mountains. Sango had driven them off the road about twenty minutes into their journey, as she felt the presence of a strong demonic aura drawing near. They were getting close to their destination now. The climb up the mountain became even harder as they fought against the broken rocks and bramble that ran wild all about them. More than ever Sango wished she had decided on a different battle tactic; suddenly this whole endeavor felt like a horrible mistake.

Sango felt as if her throat was on fire every time she sucked in a breath, and she could feel a muscle cramping in her side. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this tired, and she was surprised at how much the climb was taking out of her. She was sure the warriors were in even worse shape than she was, so she tried her best to remain strong. She was the leader of the group, and if she looked weary then the men would start to lose heart.

"_We're almost there,"_ she told herself, as she gripped a broken rock and pulled her weight up after her onto the next level of the hills. _"It'll all be over soon."_

Finally, Sango could see the demonic aura hanging over the sky right over the heart of the mountains and spreading down into the valleys below. She was positive that was where the snake demons resided, now all that was left to find out how many they were up against.

"All right, does everyone remember the plan?" Sango asked the men, turning around to face them. They all responded with nods and a chorus of, "Yes, Lady Sango." The demon slayer nodded at them in satisfaction, and just as she was turning her attention back to the demon village she felt a strange chill run up her spine, and then she heard the sound of some of the warriors screaming.

"Sango, behind you!" Haru shouted in warning. Sango threw herself flat upon the ground, sliding down the face of the rock a bit until she found a thick bush held in place by a boulder to stop her rapid descent.

Her head was spinning, but she forced herself to regain her composure, and she glanced back up at the scene before her. A party of twenty or more snake demons had come tearing in on them. The warriors tried to fend them off as best they could, but it was difficult for the men to fight off their enemies and keep themselves upright on the mountain-side at the same time. The snake demons had picked a prime spot for their city.

The demon slayer pulled herself to her feet, and went running back up to the battle.

"Hiriakotsu!" she shouted, sending her weapon spinning through the air. Two snake demons were taken down before it came sailing back to her. Kirara had transformed and was now doing her share to defend the party of warriors, which Sango didn't fail to notice, was rapidly declining.

The demon slayer sent her Hiriakotsu out again, and while it was sailing around she pulled out her sword to fend off another demon that had just come up behind her. She turned and planted a kick square in the demon's face; it hissed and lunged at her with jaw agape. Sang dodged just in time and the snake slammed its head into the side of the mountain. The tremor sent through the mountain-side was enough to make Sango lose her balance. Her Hiriakotsu had just come back to her when she suddenly felt her knees buckling.

Sango felt herself rolling down the mountain-side, broken rocks and branches of dead trees whipping her in the face and arms. Thinking quickly she released the hooked dagger embedded in her gauntlet, and jammed it into the ground that was slowly sliding away beneath her. For one horrifying moment it didn't seem like the knife was going to take, but finally she felt her body stop moving. The demon slayer pressed her face against the ground in thanks and tried to regain her breath. She couldn't hear the battle raging above her anymore, and she knew she must have fallen hundreds of feet in a matter of minutes. She would be of no use to the warriors now.

After she had gotten herself back under control she struggled to her feet. Her entire body felt raw and achy from the fall, and she didn't know if she had the strength to make the climb back up. She took a deep breath and started to struggle back up the road. Just as she had made a few feet of progress a huge snake demon came flying toward her out of nowhere. She pulled out her sword and met the demon head on, sending cold steel through the beast's eye. The snake writhed in agony, and slithered back a few paces. Sango grabbed her Hiriakotsu from her back and sent it spinning toward the demon without a second thought.

The weapon collided with the snake demon, ripping through its throat, and to Sango's great surprise instead of spurting blood, a strange magenta colored mist came spraying out of the demon's neck. She covered her head to avoid getting the mess in her face, and began coughing as she felt the dust invade her lungs.

"_What is going on here?"_ she thought desperately as she continued to struggle for a clean breath of air. Then, to add to the peculiarity of the situation, a voice came drifting across to her.

"Sango…so we meet again," said the voice. It was a woman's voice, and it seemed to hold an extraordinary amount of amusement and disdain at the demon slayer's current situation.

"Who are you?" Sango managed to shout out, before being taken by another coughing fit. Despite the mist in the air, she lifted her eyes, only to find that her vision was completely obscured by the pink fog pressing in all around her.

"Ah, I see you don't remember me," the woman continued. "Not to worry…I remember all about you."

"What do you want?" Sango yelled, and she suddenly felt her stomach contorting anxiously. She tried to squint through the mist, but it was useless, it was just too thick. The woman laughed, and Sango felt a strange chill run down her back. "Show yourself!" Sango ordered, hoping to sound strong even though she felt her insides slowly melting. She would rather face her adversary head-on than be trapped like this.

"If you wish to know my relation to you, travel to my castle at the top of the mountain," the voice instructed. "I'll be waiting for you, Sango." The woman laughed again, and Sango could hear her slowly receding into the nothingness around them.

"Stop! Come back here!" she yelled, but the woman was already long gone. Sango felt panic wash over her, but just as she was beginning to think that she would be trapped within the strange pink mist forever, Kirara came bursting into the scene, and the fog instantly scattered as the fire-cat appeared.

"Kirara!" Sango exclaimed in relief, and she jumped upon the demon's back. "Come on, we've got to go save the others." Kirara gave a roar of assent and flew back toward the head of the mountains.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: All right, I managed to get another chapter done because I'm sick and I had to stay home from school today. Apparently illnesses do come in handy for something ;). I shudder to think of all the make-up work I'm going to have, but that's really not the point. The point is...I managed to update a little. It's only one chapter, but it's something. I really wish I could get some more time to work on the story, but stupid things keep getting in the way. My plan is to focus some more of my free time on writing so I can get some more chapters out. Pray for me. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. You guys have been great, and thanks for putting up with my sporadic updating, I know how annoying it can be. You're the best! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 25

When Sango returned to the battle scene, she found that all of the snake demons had scattered. There were only seven men remaining from her original party, and she was thankful that one of them was Haru. She could only imagine how horrible it would be to return from the expedition without the headman's son.

"Sango, we have to get out of here before the snake demons return," Haru exclaimed as the demon slayer and Kirara landed on the ground beside him.

"You're right, there isn't much time," Sango agreed with a nod. Her head was still reeling from her encounter with that strange voice, and she was having trouble focusing on the situation at present. _"That's probably exactly what she wanted,"_ Sango thought angrily. _"I've got to get everyone out of here before something else happens."_

"The descent shouldn't be too difficult," Haru told her, and then he turned to the remaining men. "All right everyone, let's head out. Kirara you fly ahead with the wounded, the rest of us will make the journey on foot." The fire-cat mewed in understanding, and waited as a few injured men piled onto her back. Haru then turned his attention to Sango, who for some reason was staring off into the distance and not really focusing on the situation around them.

"Sango! Come on, we've got to get out of here!" he shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the mountain-side along with the other men. Sango shook her head forcefully and blinked at Haru in confusion.

"Right, let's go," she agreed, and she allowed herself to be led down the sloping hill to the summit of the mountain.

Sango had no idea what was going on with her, she felt lightheaded and physically weak, but to an almost unnatural extent. She hoped that pink mist hadn't turned out to be some sort of poisonous gas; that was absolutely the last thing she needed.

"_Come on Sango, you've got to pay attention!"_ she chastised herself. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her former mental composure, but it was difficult with the thought that snake demons could fall upon them at any minute. Not to mention the fact that the mysterious woman's voice was still ringing in her ears.

Sango was thankful when they finally reached the bottom of the mountain. She needed to get as far away from that place as humanly possible. After another hour or so, she and the uninjured men entered the village. People lined the streets, all of them trying to catch a glimpse of the warriors as they trekked to the headman's house. News of the snake demon attack had already spread through most of the village by the time Sango and Haru reached the headman to give a report. As they neared the entrance of the hut they could hear the sounds of InuYasha's yelling as he tried to push his way past a multitude of guards and attendants, who were obviously trying to keep him from running out to meet the wearied pair.

"Hey hands off!" InuYasha shouted, and Sango winced at the sound of the hanyou's voice. She had a feeling he was going to try and tear her head off once he found her. She exchanged an apprehensive look with Haru as they continued to listen to the battle going on inside.

"My lord please, the warriors must report to the headman before meeting any other visitors," one of the servants said, trying to reason with the irate half-demon.

"Back off old man, or lose a limb!" InuYasha shot back gruffly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded. "That's no way to treat the old man, besides he's right. We should let Sango talk to the headman before we go see how she's doing."

"No way! I want to give her a piece of my mind," InuYasha snapped. "She'll think twice before she goes off on some dangerous mission without so much as a word to us."

"Look InuYasha, I know you're worried about Sango but—" Kagome began, but InuYasha cut across her.

"I am not worried!" he said defensively.

"Right, of course you're not," Kagome agreed, and Sango could tell by the tone of her voice that Kagome was merely humoring the half-demon to try and get him to calm down. Unfortunately, InuYasha also seemed to recognize Kagome's tactic.

"Hey I don't appreciate—"

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave the antechamber. The headman believes you're causing a disturbance," another servant interjected. Sango shuddered at this statement. If she knew InuYasha as well as she thought she did, this scene was about to get very ugly.

"You think _this_ is a disturbance?" InuYasha challenged, his voice was low, as it sometimes was right before a battle.

"InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome commanded, and Sango heard InuYasha collide with the ground.

With the show now over, Sango and Haru turned to each other to plot their next course of action, but before they had a chance to do any talking the headman stepped out of the hut, flanked by his guards and advisors.

"Haru…Sango…I am happy to see you have returned safely," Botan said in his usual deep, and calm voice. "I think it would be best if we discussed the particulars of the expedition in the meeting house, we're having a bit of a _control_ problem in the hut, no use in making it a bigger mess." The headman cast a wary glance back through the doorway, as though he half expected InuYasha to jump up and try to maul him. "Let's be on our way, shall we?" Botan said, ushering the two young warriors ahead of him. Despite all that had happened that day, Sango couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"_InuYasha certainly has a way of making people feel uncomfortable,"_ Sango thought, stifling a chuckle.

The doors to the meeting house were opened by a set of guards, and Sango and the others stepped inside silently. The mere atmosphere of the room was enough to wipe all traces of happiness from the demon slayer's face. The headman took a seat at the head of the room, and Sango and Haru each sat down on a pillow that was placed in front of him.

"Now then…tell me everything that happened in the mountains," Botan commanded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: I am feeling somewhat more accomplished than usual today because I have two chapters instead of one. I think I'm finally starting to come out of this weird writer's block funk I've been in, which is the reason some of my latest chapters haven't been the best. I actually like these two though, which is why I think I'm cured :) . I just hope you guys like them, and if I have time I'll be updating some more this weekend. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I appreciate every single one, and they motivate me to write when I'm in one of my lazy moods ;). Thanks sooo much to everyone. Happy Reading!--Lothlome :) **

Chapter 26

After Kagome had successfully put InuYasha out of commission, she and some of the servants carried him up to their room on the second story of the house. The servants laid the half-demon out carefully on his mat and then they quickly departed, leaving Kagome alone to deal with him when he woke up. She sighed heavily and looked down at the currently unconscious hanyou; he was certainly going to be a handful when he finally woke up.

"_It's his own fault,"_ she thought critically. _"He should learn to be a little less aggressive sometimes."_

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he entered the room, jarring Kagome from her thoughts. "I heard InuYasha was really causing the servants some trouble. Midori told me this one man fainted when InuYasha pulled his Tetsusaiga on him." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked down at the half-demon. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised that he had caused such an uproar.

"What happened to him anyway?" Shippo asked, peering from around Kagome's legs and staring at the hanyou.

"He was an idiot, as usual," she responded boredly.

"Hey…I…heard…that…" InuYasha grumbled. Kagome and Shippo started and watched as InuYasha struggled to pull himself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling InuYasha?" Shippo asked nervously, hiding behind Kagome's legs just in case the half-demon decided to take his anger out on the kitsune.

"How do you think I'm feeling? I just got my face slammed into the ground!" InuYasha said angrily, looking up at Kagome mutinously.

"Well I had to do something," she said defensively. "If I left you alone you would have ended up massacring everyone in the room."

"I would not!" he snapped. "Besides, you can't tell me you didn't want to have a word with Sango yourself."

"Of course I wanted to talk to her," Kagome responded, "but you heard the headman. He wanted to talk to them about what happened before anyone else could. We have to respect their customs." InuYasha grumbled; folded his hands in the sleeves of his haori and stared down at the floor. Kagome sighed and kneeled down beside him.

"Look, Sango will be back in a few minutes, and then we can talk to her about what happened. Just be patient," she said in a pacifying manner. InuYasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome started in again before he could get a word out. "I understand that you were worried, but she's fine now. Isn't that the important thing?"

"What was she thinking?" he demanded furiously. "Going out without telling us. Do you have any idea what could have happened to her?"

"Of course I do," Kagome snapped. "But what would you have done even if she did tell us she was heading into the mountains?"

"I would have followed them of course," InuYasha said matter-of-factly. "You can't trust humans to handle something like this on their own."

"Well of course she wouldn't tell us," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "She probably didn't want you interfering."

"Hey I—"

"InuYasha, please, I'm tired," Kagome said wearily as she flopped back onto his mat. InuYasha closed his mouth and continued to stare down at the floor moodily. He still thought he was perfectly justified in his actions. Kagome didn't understand, she wasn't the one who could smell Sango's blood the minute she returned to the village. She didn't understand how scary it could be to know something happened, but not know what. They might think he was dense, but he had an active enough imagination to fill in the blanks. He would never admit he had been scared though; the last thing he needed was for everyone to think he was a weakling.

"So where's Miroku?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence. "I thought he would have come back by now, especially after finding out about the snake demon attack."

"The last time I saw him, he was down in the village square surrounded by women," Shippo told them. InuYasha's ears perked up and Kagome sat up quickly and looked at the kitsune.

"You're kidding!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I told you, once a lecher, always a lecher," InuYasha grumbled.

"What's he doing flirting with other girls? I thought he was upset about Sango and Haru," Kagome said anxiously.

"Well he doesn't seem too upset about it," Shippo said with a shrug. "In fact, I've never seen him in better form." Kagome growled in exasperation and buried her face in her hands. Sometimes she didn't know who was more of a handful; InuYasha or Miroku.

"Boy, that Miroku can be a real jerk sometimes," Kagome growled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the door as if she expected the monk to step through at any moment.

"Are you really that surprised?" InuYasha demanded pointedly. "We all knew Miroku could never stay angry long enough to stop flirting with women. Hell, it's probably his way of getting back at her."

"InuYasha that's—" Kagome began to argue, but after letting the half-demon's words tumble over in her mind for a moment she realized that he had a point. If Miroku was upset about Sango spending time with Haru then he wouldn't just sit around and mope about it; he would take action.

"_And flirting with other women is the one thing he knows will get Sango's attention,"_ Kagome reasoned. _"Even if it is negative attention."_ Kagome looked up from the floor, which she had been staring at pensively as she tried to work out the finer details of her theory. She glanced over at the hanyou with a beaming smile, which InuYasha usually would have appreciated, but in this instance it was just really creeping him out.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked nervously, edging toward the door in case Kagome decided to use a 'sit' command on him and he needed to make a quick escape.

"InuYasha you're a genius!" she exclaimed, jumping up excitedly.

"I am?" "He is?" Both InuYasha and Shippo asked in unison. The two demons exchanged confused looks.

"Kagome, are you feeling all right?" Shippo asked, looking at the young girl as if she had grown a second head.

"I'm feeling just fine Shippo," Kagome assured him as she headed toward the door.

"_Now_ what are you doing?" InuYasha asked in exasperation. He didn't know how much more of his he could take.

"I'm going to go find Miroku," Kagome responded matter-of-factly. "This whole situation with Sango needs to be dealt with once and for all."

"_She can't just leave it alone, can she?"_ InuYasha thought, rolling his eyes. Kagome exited the room, leaving the two demons behind in a state of mild confusion.

"I still don't see how you're a genius," Shippo told him. InuYasha growled and smacked the young kitsune over the head.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sango walked out of the meeting with the headman feeling even more physically exhausted than she had when she had first walked into the village. Her legs ached, her side felt raw from having been scraped against the mountain-side, and each breath caused her extreme difficulty. All she wanted to do was get her wounds tended to and go to sleep for the next whole week.

Thankfully enough, Botan had taken the news of the demon attack with his usual grace. Sango had given him all the gory details, excluding, of course, her personal encounter with the disembodied voice and the pink mist. She didn't think the headman needed to worry over that incident as well; besides, she could handle it well enough on her own.

After telling Botan all that she could possibly remember she was released from the meeting to go get some rest, Haru, however, was not so lucky. Botan had called an emergency meeting with all his top advisors, and Haru was forced to be part of the war council. Sango was thankful that she no longer had to be part of the planning, she was happy to just show up to fight when the time came.

"_I never thought I'd say this, but maybe InuYasha's way of doing things isn't so bad after all,"_ she mused. Just thinking about the hanyou reminded Sango of the state she had left her friends in when she went to go speak with the headman. She hoped Kagome wasn't having too much trouble keeping him under control. _"Hang on a little longer Kagome; just until I've had time to get these wounds fixed up, then I'll come visit you."_

Sango winced a bit as she made her way down the dirt path leading to the headman's hut. She was surprised at how little progress she'd made in getting to her destination. She thought perhaps her injuries had taken more out of her than she realized. Just as she was finally getting farther away from the meeting house, Sango heard the doors slide open and the sound of angry footsteps. The demon slayer turned around to see who they belonged to, only to see Haru stalking off toward the gardens that stretched all the way into the fields behind the meeting house. Sango was surprised to see him in such a bad temper, she had never seen him looking so frustrated before and she wondered what could be causing him so much grief.

Despite her body's reluctance, Sango turned herself around and followed her companion into the gardens. She finally found Haru sitting on a bench near the small pond in the midst of the flowers. He was staring down at a crumpled piece of paper in his hands, and he looked as if the entire world had just come crashing down upon him. Sango took a deep breath and walked over to sit beside her friend.

"Haru…?" Sango asked tentatively, hoping that he didn't mind her disturbance. Haru flinched at the sound of the demon slayer's voice, but that was the only indication he gave that he had heard her. "Is everything all right?"

"No…I'm afraid everything is not all right," he responded in a hollow chuckle. He finally lifted his head and Sango could see that his eyes were rimmed with red, a sure sign that he had either been crying or fighting off tears with all of his strength.

"What's wrong?" Sango inquired, her voice laced both with anxiousness and curiosity.

"It's…complicated," he said at length. "You see, I just received word from the neighboring village. They've been our allies thus far in our struggle against the snake demon tribe, but lately they've been growing impatient as we haven't been able to slay the demons. Hiroshi, the leader of the village, has been threatening to withdraw his support for awhile, but today he sent a message to my father threatening to take away something much more precious than warriors." Here Haru stopped and took in a shuddering breath. Sango had never seen her friend so troubled before, and she knew whatever it was that Hiroshi was threatening to take away was obviously very important to him.

"What is it Haru?" she asked with wide eyes.

"He said that if our village is not rid of the snake demons soon he won't allow his daughter, Aiko, to come here as my bride," Haru responded, his voice growing harsher with each passing word. "Aiko and I have known each other for a long time, and I've looked at our betrothal as a goal to strive for during the hard times. I don't know what I'll do if Hiroshi takes her away from me." Haru buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily, letting the tattered piece of parchment slip from his fingers. Sango looked at her friend sympathetically and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She could identify with what he was going through. He didn't want to be left alone in the world, and she couldn't blame him for that.

"It'll all be all right, Haru, you'll see," she said encouragingly, wondering where she was drawing her new found optimism from. "We'll get rid of the snake demon tribe, and then Aiko will be able to come here as your bride." Haru looked up at Sango and she offered him a small smile. He seemed to take some heart in her words.

"Thank you Sango, you are a true friend," he told her.

"Just try to keep smiling," she said hopefully, recalling an occasion when Miroku had cheered her spirits using a similar statement. Thinking of the monk reminded Sango that she still hadn't talked to the houshi ever since their strange conversation the night before. She had to find him now before it was too late.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this Haru, but there's something I have to do," she said hurriedly, jumping up from the bench and walking toward the main part of the village as quickly as she could given her current condition.

"Don't let him escape you, Sango," Haru said, and the demon slayer turned around in surprise. She never thought he realized there was something going on between her and Miroku.

"_Exactly how obvious have I been with my feelings?"_ she wondered, the very thought that even _InuYasha_ might be able to pick up on her feelings for Miroku unnerved her even more. She shook her head, that was another concern for another time. Haru just smiled at her knowingly. "You'll regret it forever if you lose him." Sango nodded appreciatively at Haru's words and then headed on her way.

Haru was right; she _would_ regret it forever if she lost him. Especially when he was close enough for her to have if she wanted. She knew there were going to be obstacles, Miroku was the biggest lecher she had ever encountered, but she couldn't sit around moping if she had never at least tried to make things work. The first step she had to take, though, was finally admitting to Miroku that she felt something for him. It was a scary concept, but one she was willing to entertain.

"_If I don't do this I'll never forgive myself."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: All right, I feel really bad because I said I was going to update over the weekend again and I never did. Stupid school work got in the way, but I still should have updated because I said I would, so sorry about that, it's been weighing on my conscience. Shifting gears, I finally finished the next chapter! I was spending some extra time on it because it had to come off in just the right way, so I hope it's up to par. I don't know when I'm going to get a chance to update again because I've got a few busy days ahead of me: a swim banquet, my friend's play, and X-mas shopping (yes, the madness has already started :P ), not to mention my school work (which for some reason is important...can't imagine why...). I'll be working on chapters at school so that way all I have to do is type them up, and hopefully that'll make things go faster. I just wanted to give you guys a warning that it may be a few days. Worst case scenario is that I won't be able to update until Thanksgiving break next week, but by then I'll be writing like a madwoman, so you'll be bombarded. So that's that. Once again, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, it means a lot to me, you have no idea how much. I just hope I can meet everyone's expectations. Thanks for everything, you guys rock! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 28

Sango dragged her aching body into the main section of the village, trying her best to avoid being jostled by the crowds traveling to and fro along the streets. She was sure she was a strange sight to behold, seeing as she still wore her bloodstained demon slayer uniform, and she had her Hiriakotsu in tow. Many people did stop to stare, but Sango tried her best to ignore them.

"_I suppose I could have changed and gotten my wounds tended to before I went running off to find Miroku,"_ she mused as she limped along in search of the monk. _"It's not like he's going anywhere."_ Sango sighed and shook her head. There was no use worrying about it now, besides, she was probably better off just getting this over with; she'd never be able to recuperate properly with something like that hanging over her head.

She continued plodding along, her breathing becoming more laborious by the second. She wondered where on earth the monk could have gotten to. The village wasn't that big, she should have tracked him down by now. Just as she was considering giving up, and heading back to check on her other companions, she heard a bit of conversation between two young women that happened to catch her interest.

"…He said I'd grow up to have seven children and marry a man in one of the neighboring villages."

"He predicted that?"

"I'm telling you he's the real thing; you should definitely go and have your palm read. The monk's a real looker besides, and a shameless flirt. You'll get some enjoyment out of it, one way or another." The two girls giggled excitedly and headed along down the road leading to the village square, where the flirtatious monk was busy predicting the future of all the local beauties.

Sango's hand tightened around the grip of her Hiriakotsu, and she clenched her teeth to keep herself from screaming.

"_That stupid lech!" _Her own thoughts sounded like a jealous growl. _"I'm not even gone for a day and he's already planning to molest half the girls in the region. He's gonna pay!" _With this last resolution Sango took off down the road. She knew that she had already gone back on her promise to find a way to deal with Miroku's lechery, but she didn't care. She couldn't stand the fact that she had been planning to reveal her feelings to him and he was busy womanizing.

After a few minutes of running, Sango found herself at the heart of the village. A long line of women waiting to have their fortunes told blocked her view, but she didn't need to see Miroku to know he had caused the upstart. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd, ignoring the gasps and reproaches of the women around her. There was only one person she cared about right now.

When she finally caught sight of Miroku, the demon slayer felt her blood boil over. That insensitive lecher was surrounded by five pretty girls, obviously the most audacious of the crowd. A few choice derogatory words came to the forefront of Sango's mind as she gazed upon the girls, and their grinning ringleader.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, her voice so loud and commanding that it quieted most of the people surrounding them. The monk's eyes widened for a moment, and looking closely one could see the flicker of guilty concern deep within the luminous pools. But that look was instantly replaced with one of forced indifference and cheerfulness.

"Sango! I'm glad to see you have returned safely," he called over with a smile, blatantly ignoring the anger written all over the demon slayer's face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" For a second Sango was too shocked to say a word. So he _had_ known about her expedition to the mountains. A part of her had tried to give the monk the benefit of the doubt, thinking that the only reason Miroku had decided to go around the village, business as usual, was because he didn't know that she was away fighting demons, but she was wrong. The demon slayer felt a layer of warm tears building in her eyes, but she swallowed them back with a defiance that she had never felt before. She was _not_ going to cry in front of Miroku, she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing he had affected her this way.

"We need to talk monk, _now_," she told him, not even bothering to hide the anger in her voice. She knew Miroku could probably see the rage etched into her features, and at this point she didn't care about hiding anything.

"Of course Sango, I'm ready when you are," he replied, not budging an inch from his spot among the women, and the ladies surrounding him were either too stupid or too intimidated to move. Sango growled and took half a step forward. She knew he was egging her on now; obviously he was enjoying the power he had over the situation. The demon slayer didn't even stop to consider why he was acting so callous; it was Miroku, she didn't really need any other reason. She was so sick of dealing with the houshi, and it took all her self control not to throw her Hiriakotsu at him.

"Alone," she managed to spit out, despite having her teeth clenched so tightly they threatened to break. At this some of the more bold girls began to protest, while the timid ones (and the smarter girls, in Sango's opinion) quickly made their exit.

"Who are you that can tell us all to leave?" demanded a small, brown haired girl with an upturned nose, and a pompous air that grated on Sango's nerves. Obviously this villager had no idea what she was getting herself involved in. "You don't have any power here." Sango closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to calm the rage welling up in her chest like an uncontrollable fire. It was no use, she was too mad now to act polite, or to be calm about anything. She had to talk to Miroku _NOW_ and this stupid girl was getting in her way for no other reason than to annoy her. The demon slayer had, had about all she could take.

"I am Sango, the demon slayer, and I need to talk to this monk now!" she said forcefully, her tone bordering on a scream. She walked forward and grabbed Miroku by the scruff of his neck to emphasis her point. The monk was a little disconcerted by this action, but he managed to play it off with his usual charm.

"Perhaps it would be best if you ran along girls," he suggested.

"I still don't see why—"

"GO! Before I chase you out of here with my Hiriakotsu!" Sango shouted, sending the girls into a fright that had them sprinting down the street and screaming as if they were being attacked by a demon.

"I wasn't aware that you were threatening humans now too, Sango, you're starting to sound like InuYasha," Miroku observed casually, as if he and Sango were taking a pleasant stroll in the park, instead of Sango holding him in a deathlike grip.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Miroku?" she yelled, throwing him away from her and readjusting her grip on her weapon. Miroku stumbled back a few paces, but recovered his ground with dignity.

"What do you mean?" he asked, patting some dust out of his robes, and looking at her innocently. Sango inhaled sharply, fighting off the tears that had been threatening to spill down her front ever since she had arrived. There was a maliciousness hidden in the monk's voice that she didn't like at all. Something was going on, and it scared her that she had no idea what it was.

"You can't do this! Period!" she told him.

"I assume we're speaking of my fortune telling," Miroku said nonchalantly.

"Of course that's what I'm talking about you idiot!" Sango said in exasperation, rolling her eyes. What was wrong with him? He was acting like he was barely capable of higher level brain function. "You can't keep running around flirting with every woman you see, and handing out fake fortunes like free rice."  
"And why not? The last time I checked, I was a free human being," Miroku responded, finally letting go of his façade of cordiality.

"Because I said you can't, you jerk!" Sango spat. She knew her argument sounded completely ridiculous, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about her feelings now. The whole moment was ruined because Miroku had to be the world's biggest cad.

"I'm afraid, Sango, that you have no say in the matter," he replied, still managing to keep his tone even, despite the rage building inside him. His eyes had hardened in a way the demon slayer had never seen before, and his entire body was shaking with pent up emotion.

"I have everything to say about it!" she shot back, stepping toward him in a way of challenge. Miroku stiffened and took a reciprocating step toward the demon slayer.

"NO! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" he shouted, startling Sango back. She didn't think she had ever really heard Miroku yell before, and if she had, it had never been directed at her. "Just as I had nothing to say about you and Haru spending time together." Sango's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What does Haru have do to with any of this?" she demanded. Miroku took a deep breath, and Sango flinched a bit as he looked poised to yell again.

"Nothing," he said finally, managing to keep his voice within normal decibel levels. "Nothing…" he repeated, even though his mind was screaming, _"Everything!"_ Sango took a step away from him as she tried to sort everything out in her head. She didn't know what was going on. Nothing was making sense anymore, and all she wanted to do was run and pretend this conversation had never happened. She wished she didn't have to love him.

"Stop trying to interfere in my affairs, Sango," Miroku warned her firmly. Sango set her jaw as she stared deep into Miroku's eyes. There was no lie hidden in those deep indigo pools, he really did want her to stay away.

"Fine," she bit out, her voice shaking with the effort to hold back tears. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the village square, leaving Miroku behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Grr...I am seriously hating myself right now. I've got two chapters, but they're absolutely pathetic in length. I'm working on Chapter 31 as we speak, but I'm having trouble focusing. If this is a precursor to writer's block I'm going to go insane. All right, I'm going to be working all weekend, and I'm hoping to have more chapters up. Pray for me! Moving on, I want to thank everyone for all the kind reviews, they were wonderful. Thanks so much for sticking with me, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you guys rock! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 29 

Sango hurried through the empty streets of the village, trying to put as much distance between herself and the town square as possible. Dusk was just settling over the land and most of the villagers had gone home for the evening. Sango was glad that no one was out; she wanted to be alone. She had never wanted to be alone so much in her life.

"_Stupid Miroku,"_ she thought angrily, bringing her hand across her eyes fiercely. _"This is all…his…"_ Sango shook her head and closed her eyes, as if the action could push the houshi from her mind. Her throat was on fire from the effort of holding back sobs, and more and more she found she was losing the will to push forward. Her muscles ached and she could feel the blood slowly dripping out of the many wounds on her body. She was utterly exhausted in every way; Miroku had done nothing to help her.

The Hiriakotsu slipped from her grasp and clattered to the ground as Sango sank to her knees, and buried her face in her blood and dirt caked hands. Finally, the flood of tears she had been holding back burst forth. Her entire body was racked with sobs and she was sure her voice could be heard echoing across the wind. She didn't care, though, she was past caring about what other people thought about her. They had no right to judge her anyway; they had no idea what it was like to hate yourself like this.

It was all so unfair. Why did she have to be cursed to love someone like Miroku? He didn't care whether she cared for him or not, he always had another girl lined up to the take previous one's place. He had never felt a deeper connection with her the way she had for him. It was all just a fantasy she had spun up in her head.

Slowly the tears stopped rolling down Sango's cheeks. The sorrow in her heart had soon turned to rage and a feeling of betrayal. She was _not_ going to cry over Miroku, he wasn't worth her tears. There was no mistaking the fact that he had hurt her deeply, but she refused to cry. Crying was for the weak, and Sango had always prided herself on being strong.

The demon slayer pushed herself back up with force, and grabbed her Hiriakotsu. Despite the raging protest of her body she started walking forward, heading to the gates of the village. She couldn't stay here tonight, not with Miroku so close. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to sit around and mope. She wanted to move, and run, and feel alive.

The mountains where the snake demons resided loomed ahead of her. The mystery of the woman's voice could be found within the fortress of those craggy walls. Sango was ready to get some answers no matter what the dangers were. She didn't care that she was hurt and tired, her anger and desperation to know the truth was driving her onward. The need to forget about Miroku gave her the strength to stay on her feet.

She wanted to fight.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Once Sango was out of sight Miroku sank to the ground with a heavy sigh. He hadn't wanted to get into an argument like that, but he couldn't afford to have Sango so close to his heart if she was in love with another man, and he didn't know any other way to explain it to her.

"_I'm spending too much time with Kagome and InuYasha,"_ he thought critically. Arguing and violence was more their style, not his. He had never been one to solve his problems with confrontation, yet here he was using it as his first defense. He wasn't an idiot; he knew there was something very wrong with him.

Just as he was sinking further into his pit of depression, Miroku heard the distinct voice of Kagome calling out to him.

"_Great this is the last thing I need…"_ he thought in annoyance. _"I knew karma would betray me one day."_

"Miroku!" Kagome panted as she sprinted up. She bent over and leaned on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. If Miroku had to guess, he would wager that Kagome had run all around the village searching for him. He narrowed his eyes at the girl suspiciously. He had a very bad feeling about this. "Miroku…I've been looking everywhere for you," Kagome said as she finally regained her breath.

"Really?" Miroku said, and he found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep the wariness out of his tone. Kagome, however, either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Yes…I have to talk to you," she told him. "It's important—"

"Really Kagome, if it's all the same to you I'd rather not discuss this right now," Miroku admitted, sighing for dramatic affect. Maybe if he put on a big enough show she would leave him to sulk in peace.

"Trust me, you want to hear this, it's about—" Kagome cut herself short as she caught a good look at Miroku's face. His eyes were heavy, and his forehead was lined with concern. Even his posture was drooping a little.

"_Oh no…"_ she thought as she felt a lead weight make its home in her stomach. "Miroku…you didn't happen to run into Sango just now, did you?" She prayed like crazy that the answer was no, but as she watched Miroku's face fall even more she knew she had hit the mark.

"As a matter of fact…yes, I did," he responded after a moment. Before she could stop herself, Kagome slammed her head down into her hands and let out an agitated yell. This kind of thing could only happen to those two.

"I cannot believe this!" she groaned.

"I don't see why _you're_ the one who's upset about this whole thing," he said pointedly. Kagome rolled her eyes; boys could be such idiots sometimes.

"What happened, Miroku?" she demanded, her voice immediately taking on an accusatory quality that Miroku didn't think he deserved. Why did everyone always assume it was his fault?

"Nothing," he said defensively, "Sango just happened to come upon me while I was busy doing some fortune telling. Needless to say, she didn't take it very well."

"Of course she didn't take it well, you lecher!" Kagome shouted, her hands clenched angrily at her sides. "You were surrounded by women!"

"I don't see why it's any of her concern," he responded, trying to pass the whole matter off as if he was completely indifferent to the situation. Kagome groaned again and tried her best not to run up and strangle the houshi. He could be just as awful as InuYasha sometimes.

"Look Miroku, I know you're upset because you think Sango loves Haru but—"

"Please, you don't know anything about it," Miroku interrupted, rounding on her harshly.

"Stop it Miroku, you're acting like a child. Just let me explain," Kagome argued.

"I don't want any explanations from you," he told her, his tone taking on more edge by the second. "This isn't any of your business, Kagome. It's between Sango and I to work out by ourselves." Kagome rolled her eyes. As if they had accomplished anything on their own so far.

"Yeah but—" she protested, but Miroku cut across her again.

"Please, Kagome, I _don't_ want to talk about this anymore," he said firmly. He turned his back toward her and began walking out of the village square. He didn't have any particular destination in mind; he just knew that he needed to be alone.

Kagome watched him go in growing agitation. That stupid jerk wouldn't even listen to a word she had to say. Didn't he want a solution to his problems with Sango? She never realized how stubborn the monk could be.

"You're such an idiot, Miroku!" she shouted after him, her frustration dripping throughout her voice. She couldn't believe he was just going to turn his back on Sango like this. He stopped for a second, but didn't respond, and Kagome just left him to go back to the headman's hut. She was done trying to talk some sense into him.

"_I am an idiot,"_ he thought, hanging his head with a sigh. Despite all his previous resolutions, Miroku had the sinking feeling that he had made a horrible mistake.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: FINALLY! I've had these two chapters ready since Saturday, and I'm just now allowed to post due to major system failure of DEATH. Luckily I can post now, and I'll be avidly working on the next chapters to get them out ASAP. Sorry for the long wait, but it was totally out of my control. Hope everyone enjoys the next two chapters, and thanks for all the reviews, they were wonderful! Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 31

The sun had completely set by the time Sango reached the summit of the mountains. For a moment the demon slayer considered turning back, she couldn't see very well in the dark, and she was sure the journey back up the mountain-side would be dangerous, but at the same time she couldn't make herself return to the village.

"_Looks like it's the mountains then,"_ she thought resolutely. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way up the dirt path. The cold night air nipped at her face, and sent a fire through her injuries, but she pushed herself to keep moving forward. She had decided to come here, and now she was going to see the journey through, no matter what. She sort of wished she had brought Kirara along; the fire-cat would have made the journeying easier, and would have offered some company.

Half-way up the trail, the journey started to become more wild and treacherous, and Sango had to stop to catch her breath a few times. Frankly, she was surprised her body was still holding up, she hadn't exactly been kind to it in the last few days. With all the rigorous training she had been putting herself through, and then the attack by the snake demons, she was practically dead on her feet. In hindsight, this trip into the mountains had been one of the stupidest decisions she had ever made. The juvenile side of her wanted to blame everything on Miroku, but she knew she couldn't do that. He had hurt her and made her angry, but he hadn't forced her to go plucking along in a mountain full of snake demons on her own, that was her fault. She just had to live with the consequences.

After another short rest Sango started her way up the trail yet again. Despite the fact that she was heading toward what would most likely be her imminent demise, she felt strangely calm. She didn't feel like anything horrible could happen to her right now, after what Miroku had done to her everything else seemed small in comparison. Sango took hold of a large rock above her head and pulled herself up the steep incline of the mountain. Though she could barely see, she could sense the presence of the demon territory getting closer.

"_Just a few more feet,"_ she told her body, in an effort to keep herself moving. Her fingers grazed the edge of the precipice and Sango slowly lifted her face over the brink of the cliff. She blinked in shock at the glowing demonic aura that hung over the valley where the snake demons resided. She didn't remember it being so powerful when she and the other warriors had come here that afternoon.

Sango felt her heartbeat quickening at the sight of the powerful demon tribe. She would never have attempted this if she had known what she was going to be up against.

"_That's not true,"_ she countered herself, _"I was so angry I would have come here even if I knew Naraku was up here waiting for me."_ She felt another wave of exhaustion coming over her, and she was just retreating down the side of the mountain to recover a bit and contemplate her next move, when she heard a noise behind her. Her back stiffened and she made sure she had a firm grip on her Hiriakotsu. The slayer took a deep breath; she was in no position to battle a demon. She was pushed up against a cliff, and had absolutely no room to give her Hiriakotsu a swing. The only thing she could do was defend herself, and even that was limited.

The sound of hissing and spitting drew closer, and Sango knew she couldn't avoid turning around to face them any longer. She pushed herself up and spun over onto her back. Her Hiriakotsu was drawn across her body in a protective fashion, and she was lucky for that, for at that exact moment a snake demon had lunged right for her. She grabbed the sword from her belt and jammed it into the snake's torso. The monster screeched and slithered back, giving Sango room to scramble to her feet.

Once she was upright, she took a fighting stance and scanned the area around her for more adversaries. She couldn't be sure in the dark, but she thought she saw at least six snakes coming toward her.

"_I can't believe what an idiot I am,"_ she scolded herself as she beat off a snake demon that had thrown itself at her head. _"They must have been able to smell me coming…with all the blood that's on me…I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did."_

She sent her sword running through another snake that had come for her. She didn't dare throw her Hiriakotsu any distance; for fear that she'd lose it in the dark. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out against the demons without being able to see properly. She prayed that daylight would come swiftly.

Another snake demon sprang in for an attack, Sango swiveled on her feet to block the incoming blow, but she was too slow and the demon managed to graze her shoulder with one of its fangs. She staggered back just as another demon came in on the other side. She threw her Hiriakotsu up in front of herself to avoid being struck directly again, but the force with which the snake came at her knocked her clean off her feet. Her body collided with the hard, rocky ground and Sango's head connected with one of the many jagged rocks scattered across the terrain. Tiny dots of light danced in front of her vision as the snake demons closed in on her, and then everything faded to black.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sango moaned as she felt herself being dragged back into the waking world. Every muscle in her body was pounding, and she felt as though her head had been torn in half. She groaned again and slowly opened her eyes. As her surroundings swam into focus Sango's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where…am I?" she wondered aloud as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Instead of lying on the mountainside, she found she was in a large cavern of some sort. There was a giant stone seat sitting atop a dais at the head of the room. Multi-colored banners were draped across the ceiling, and candles sitting in ornate golden sconces lined the rocky walls.

Sango blinked in confusion. How had she gotten here? She had expected the snake demons to tear her limb from limb, not drag her to a place like this, and that was even if the snake demons were responsible for this at all. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stand up. She had to find a way out of this place.

"Wait a minute…where's my…?" Sango spun around, searching the ground in growing panic. Her Hiriakotsu had been taken from her, and though her other weapons remained; she did not feel comfortable forcing her way out of the mountains without it.

"Looking for this?" chuckled a familiar voice from the shadows. Sango's eyes widened; she recognized that voice, it was the one she had been searching for. The demon slayer spun around and watched as the mystery woman emerged from the shadows, twirling the Hiriakotsu above her head as if its weight meant nothing.

Now that the woman was standing in the candlelight Sango could finally attach an appearance to the voice. Her hair was black as midnight and fell in waves down to her waist. Her eyes were a blazing red, framed by thick black eyelashes and a smattering of indigo eye shadow. She was clad in red, navy and green skirts and a gold top that exposed her torso. Sango could safely say that she had never seen this person before in her life.

"Who are you?" Sango demanded, her voice quivering despite her efforts to keep herself steady. The woman laughed deep in her throat, sending shivers down Sango's spine.

"I am the demoness Kyoko, leader of the snake demon tribe," the woman announced regally.

"And what do you want with me?" Sango asked firmly, her jaw set tightly.

"It's been such a long time, it's no surprise you don't remember," Kyoko responded, examining her long fingernails boredly.

"Answer me!" Sango commanded. "Why did you have your demons bring me here?" Finally the mocking smile slid away from Kyoko's face, and her eyes hardened toward the demon slayer as the memories came to the forefront of her mind.

"You were the one who delivered the final blow to Ronin all those years ago," the demoness accused in outrage. "You were the one destroyed him…my mate." At these words Sango felt as if a lead weight had been dropped into her stomach. It would have been one thing if she was dealing with an enraged follower, but it was an entirely different matter to have to face a mate holding a grudge. Sango had heard the stories from the other demon slayers when she was growing up. Many times a demon would come seeking revenge when they learned of a mate's death, and defeating them was nearly impossible. Killing a demon's mate sent the monster into such grief and rage that its power increased tenfold. Sango felt as if she had signed her own death warrant.

"I've been waiting years for the moment when I would be able to destroy you," Kyoko growled. "Imagine my surprise when I found you climbing up the mountains searching for me. Not that I'm complaining, it saves me the trouble of having to hunt for you myself. Now then…come at me if you dare." She sent the Hiriakotsu spinning across the ground to end up at Sango's feet. The demon slayer clenched her fists and glared down at her weapon. She couldn't believe how this demon was toying with her, and she had played right into her hands. She knew the minute she took hold of her weapon she was accepting Kyoko's challenge.

"_This battle won't last long,"_ Sango thought, glancing between her Hiriakotsu and Kyoko. _"I'm already weakened as it is, and I have a feeling Kyoko's ready to put an end to her grudge. Please body…hold up just a little longer."_

Sango cast one last glare at Kyoko before bending down and taking the Hiriakotsu back into her possession. Kyoko's mouth curled into a vindictive smile, showing her fangs for the first time.

"Foolish girl," Kyoko said with scorn.

"We'll see who the foolish one really is," Sango growled, sprinting toward the demon. She brought her Hiriakotsu down forcefully, planning to crush Kyoko under its weight, but the demon dodged the weapon with lightning speed, drawing her sword at the same time. Sango panted heavily, trying to recover some strength before she went in to attack the demoness again.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me," Kyoko antagonized. Sango clenched her teeth and turned around angrily, she had had enough of this game. She lunged for the demon once again, but Kyoko managed to block the Hiriakotsu with one of her gauntlets. Sango's eyes widened in obvious shock.

"_How is she able to fend off the Hiriakotsu?"_ she wondered desperately. _"She's more powerful than she looks."_

"You seem to be struggling there, Sango, don't tell me the strong demon slayer is already tired," Kyoko said scathingly. "I'm surprised your people lasted as long as they did if you're the best they have to offer." Sango growled and threw more force behind her attack, but Kyoko was still able to fend her off with ease. Sango could feel her wounds re-opening as she battled with the demoness. The exertion was too much for her; her body was going to give out any moment.

Finally Kyoko sent the boomerang flying across the room. Sango reacted quickly and drew her sword just as Kyoko brought her own weapon down. The demon slayer had to focus all her energy on defending herself; she didn't even have time to plot a counterattack.

"_Just like on the mountains,"_ Sango thought despairingly. She wished she hadn't acted so rashly back in the village. Maybe if she'd just gone through with her original plan and told Miroku how she felt about him, she wouldn't be in this predicament. _"And now he'll never know…"_

"You seem a bit distracted, Sango," Kyoko observed. "Tell me…you're not worrying about that monk of yours, are you?"

"What? How do you know about Miroku?" Sango demanded, her tone bordering on the hysterical.

"I have eyes everywhere Sango, and not even a protective barrier can keep them out," Kyoko informed her.

"Just leave him out of this," Sango spat. "I'm the one you want." Kyoko chuckled and took a step back. Sango ran in for another strike, but Kyoko knocked the sword from the demon slayer's hands. She struck Sango across the face, lining her cheek with four long scratches, and she sent her sprawling to the ground. The demoness wrapped a hand around Sango's throat and pulled her up off the ground. Sango struggled to break free with all of her remaining strength, but it was of no use; Kyoko had her.

"Pathetic girl," Kyoko said in disdain, tossing the unconscious demon slayer to the ground, "you would have done better to die." The demoness circled Sango's limp body, then kneeled beside her and pulled her head up by the hair.

"Now Sango…it's time you learned the true meaning of torture."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N:Three chapters this time, whoo-hoo! I had my SAT this weekend, so I have no idea how I'm concious right now, and if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes due to my lack of awareness then I apologize, but my eyes are sort of closing as I type. I've already got most of the Ch. 36 done, but I've got to get some sleep before I collapse. I hope you guys like the next three chapters. And I appreciate all the reviews, they were amazing! Thanks to everyone, and I'll update again ASAP. Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 33

Kagome stormed into her room back at the headman's hut, the rage she was feeling radiated off her body in waves. Both InuYasha and Shippo exchanged fearful looks, neither one wanted to be the one to ask Kagome what was wrong. They watched as the young miko huffed across the room and sank down onto her mattress, she glared off into the distance, mumbling to herself as if she didn't even realize InuYasha and Shippo were sitting there.

"What do you think happened to Kagome, InuYasha?" Shippo asked curiously, his voice a low whisper so that Kagome wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"How should I know?" InuYasha shot back. "I wasn't there, was I?" Shippo shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know, you are supposed to be the _genius_ here," the kitsune reminded him. Shippo still didn't understand how Kagome could consider InuYasha a genius under any circumstances. The hanyou hadn't exactly ever shown signs of being a Rhodes Scholar.

"Would you give it a rest already?" InuYasha growled in annoyance, bonking Shippo over the head. At the sound of Shippo's cry, Kagome was immediately broken from her reverie.

"InuYasha! Leave him alone, would you?" Kagome demanded, glaring at the half-demon. InuYasha rolled his eyes and folded his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"He started it," he grumbled, sounding much like a stubborn toddler. Kagome rolled her eyes and made an impatient noise in the back of her throat. Usually she wouldn't be so irritated by InuYasha's immaturity, but the incident with Miroku in the courtyard still had her blood boiling.

"InuYasha sit!" she yelled. InuYasha screeched and was dragged down into the floor.

"_Of course she notices me hitting the kid,"_ he thought with a growl. "What the hell was that for, Ka-go-me?" he shouted once he was able to lift his head up again.

"For being a jerk," she responded haughtily.

"What the—do you mind explaining why you're being such a—" InuYasha began, but Shippo interrupted him before the hanyou could finish his thought. The last thing they needed was for InuYasha and Kagome to get into an argument; then they would never know why she was so upset, or what had happened when she told Miroku the truth about Sango and Haru.

"_But it looks like whatever happened between Kagome and Miroku wasn't good,"_ Shippo observed. _"I hope it wasn't anything too serious, or we might be in for some worse trouble than this."_

"Uh…Kagome…what exactly happened when you found Miroku?" Shippo inquired timidly, he hoped he hadn't just unleashed Kagome's wrath. Kagome groaned in agitation and buried her head in her hands.

"It was horrible," she exclaimed. "Miroku can be such an idiot sometimes."

"What happened?" InuYasha inquired, his curiosity overpowering the anger he was feeling toward the young miko only a moment before.

"He wouldn't even listen to me," she explained. "Apparently he and Sango got into a huge fight about his lechery before I got there, and Miroku doesn't even care."

"He doesn't?" Shippo said, sounding aghast. How could Miroku not care about what Sango thought about him? _"Doesn't he love her anymore?"_ he wondered in confusion.

"Wait…lemme get this straight…" InuYasha said thoughtfully as he tried to work the whole thing out in his head. "Sango caught Miroku surrounded by dozens of other women and that lecher actually made it out _alive_?" Kagome and Shippo rolled their eyes and groaned. Leave it to the hanyou to miss the big picture.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began, but mid-sentence she realized it was fruitless to berate him; he would never understand. "…forget it." She sighed heavily and looked down at the floor listlessly. She was so tired of fighting, all she wanted to do was go to bed and forget about all the problems surrounding her and her friends.

"I can't believe Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed, he had obviously taken Miroku's indifference toward the demon slayer as a great personal offense. "Doesn't he want to make things better between him and Sango?"

"Apparently not," Kagome sighed. The pair fell into a silent contemplation of the situation, as InuYasha sat by, still confused about what was going on.

It was just then that the man of the hour came strolling into the room. Miroku had spent the last hour wandering around the village, watching the sun set and trying to figure out where he had gone wrong in life. Nothing had been working out in his favor lately.

After careful reflection he realized that his actions in the village square were completely unreasonable. When Sango had asked him to talk privately he should have just gone with her quietly without giving her any snide remarks. Even if she was in love with someone else, they were still friends, and as such she deserved his respect.

The same went for Kagome, she obviously had something very important to tell him, but he was afraid of what she would say and he had run away. He just didn't want to hear anything that had to do with Sango and Haru, especially if it had to do with their being in love. The subject was a painful one, and he assumed it always would be. The escapade with his fortune telling hadn't exactly gone off as well as he would have hoped. No matter how many pretty girls walked by, he still couldn't get his mind off Sango. It was then that he realized he didn't _want_ to get his mind off Sango. No matter how much pain she caused him, he could never bring himself to abandon her in his mind.

"_She's the only woman I really want,"_ he thought with a heavy heart.

"I'm surprised you're not afraid to show your face around here monk," InuYasha snapped angrily, breaking the monk from his trance. Even if he didn't fully understand what was going on, he knew that Miroku had hurt Sango, and that was something InuYasha absolutely could not stand for. Miroku ignored InuYasha's attempts to intimidate him and immediately went over to where Kagome was sulking in the corner. He knelt down before her and took her hands in his own.

"Kagome, I'd just like to apologize for my behavior today," he said quietly, his eyes cast downward in shame. "I had no right to slight you the way I did; I'm truly sorry." Kagome's eyes were wide with shock, and she looked down at Miroku as if he had grown a second head.

"Uh…that's okay Miroku, I know you were upset," she told him. _"Wow…I really didn't expect him to come apologize to me for a little fight like that. Maybe I'm getting too used to InuYasha."_

"Still…it was inexcusable," Miroku said, clearly disgusted with himself.

"Oh, cut yourself some slack," she said with a small smile, "it could happen to anyone." Miroku cast a remorseful glance up at Kagome's smiling face, and immediately relaxed. He was thankful that she was so forgiving.

_"Now to find Sango,"_ he thought heavily as he stood up. He wasn't sure what would come of this next conversation, but he figured he at least owed it to Sango to explain himself. He took a quick scan of the room, but was surprised to find that the demon slayer was nowhere to be found. She had stormed out of the village square before he had, and he assumed she would have returned by the time night set in to rest from her day's journey.

"Is Sango around?" he asked no one in particular. "I would have sworn she would have returned here before me."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen or heard of Sango being anywhere around here," Kagome said thoughtfully. "When I talked to Haru earlier he said she had gone to talk to you, and the headman said she had gone to the infirmary, but no one there has seen her."  
"I don't like the sound of this," InuYasha said in a low growl, casting an accusatory glare over at the houshi. Miroku tried his best to seem calm about the half-demon's implication, but in his mind he was thinking the same thing as InuYasha.

_"I couldn't have driven her off…could I?"_ Miroku thought, feeling his stomach tighten with guilt. "InuYasha…you don't suppose Sango's left the village…do you?" the monk said, trying to keep his voice even with all of his strength. It felt as if his entire world was crashing in around him.

"I dunno…it depends on how upset she was at finding a lecherous monk surrounded by a myriad of women," InuYasha spat caustically. Miroku winced and let out a long breath.

_"I was afraid of that."_

"You think Sango left?" Kagome verified with wide eyes. "But where would she have gone?"

"I'm not sure," Miroku said, looking out the window pensively. He had to think of a plan of action, and quickly, there was no telling what kind of trouble Sango could have gotten herself into out there alone, especially with her emotions running so high.

"Well this is just perfect Miroku, what are we supposed to do now?" InuYasha demanded. He couldn't believe the houshi had let something like this happen.

"I've got to find her," Miroku told them, heading for the door. "Please forgive me but I—"

"Spare us the hero act Miroku, we're coming to," the hanyou informed him.

"InuYasha, really I must insist you and the others stay behind," Miroku countered. "I am the one who started this whole mess after all."

"As if, there's no way I'm letting you go out there all alone," InuYasha argued. "There's no telling what kind of trouble you'll get your pathetic human ass into. Besides, how are you going to track Sango if you can't pick up on her scent?" Miroku sighed and smiled at his companions. He couldn't thank them enough for coming to help him find Sango.

"Let's be on our way then," he said resolutely.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"No way…"

"She couldn't have? Could she?"

"I can't believe it."

Miroku and the others were all standing in front of the gates of the village, staring down at the path that led straight to the mountains where the snake demons resided in a considerable amount of shock. The minute they left the headman's hut, InuYasha had started nosing around for Sango's scent, not a very difficult feat considering she was covered in blood when she left. The half-demon's nose had led them to the gates of the village, and from there they learned her scent headed right toward the mountains.

"She went into the mountains…all by herself…?" Kagome said in a hushed voice. She didn't dare believe that Sango had done something so foolish. It wasn't like the demon slayer to wander off by herself when she was angry, that was more the territory of InuYasha.

"Looks like it," InuYasha replied, even his voice was quiet, and it wasn't dripping with its usual sarcasm. Miroku stared up at the mountains and felt his body trembling all over. He had been the one to drive Sango into this rash act. She never would have done something so ridiculous if he hadn't upset her. More and more Miroku wished he could travel back in time and make things right. He didn't know how he was going to fix this mess.

"We have to hurry," he told them, thankful that his voice came out with its usual firmness; "there's no telling what sort of trouble Sango has gotten herself into by now."

"Right," Kagome agreed as they all made their way down the path. They traveled in silence, all of them too afraid for Sango's welfare to want to have a conversation. Miroku seemed to be the most nervous of all, his lips were folded into a thin line, and Kagome couldn't help but notice how pale he had become.

_"He must feel terrible,"_ she mused sympathetically. _"Poor Miroku…he'll never be able to forgive himself if something happens to her."_ She shook her head and turned her eyes toward the mountains looming before them. It seemed as if the demonic aura hovering over the peaks had intensified since she last saw them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her contorting stomach; she hoped Sango had managed to keep herself safe.

"Kagome…" Miroku said after a time. The young girl blinked at the sound of her name, and turned her attention toward the houshi.

"Yeah Miroku?" she asked curiously.

"What was it you wanted to tell me back in the village?" he asked, his eyes never met hers, but stared intently up at the mountains drawing closer. Kagome balked, she definitely didn't think Miroku needed to hear her news now. It wasn't exactly an opportune moment, besides the fact that it would make him feel even worse about what he had done.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" she said apprehensively.

"Yes, please, tell me," he responded. He sounded so desperate in his request that Kagome couldn't bring herself to refuse. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Well, we've all noticed the tension between you and Sango lately," she began tactfully. "And after thinking about it for awhile we realized that the reason you were so upset was because you thought Sango had a thing for Haru…"

"Yes…?" Miroku prompted, wondering where this was leading, and trying his best to keep his anger contained at the sound of Haru's relationship with Sango.

"The truth is…there's nothing going on between the two of them, they're just friends," Kagome explained. "You're the one Sango really wants to be with, that's why she got so mad when she found you with the other women. She doesn't think you care about her." Miroku's eyes widened in shock, and he tried his best to keep himself from collapsing.

_"I'm the one she wants to be with…"_ he thought in amazement. _"But why didn't she ever…I can't believe what an idiot I've been!"_

"Miroku? Are you okay?" Shippo asked in concern, as he watched the monk's face contort into a myriad of strange expressions.

"So she never loved Haru?" Miroku verified, just to make sure he had heard Kagome right and not imagined the whole thing. "It's always been…me…that she's…"

"As hard as it is for you to believe, yeah, for some reason she wants you. Don't ask me why she'd want such a lecherous pervert though," InuYasha told him with an eye roll. This was the final proof for Miroku, if InuYasha knew that Sango loved him than it must be true, the hanyou wasn't exactly attentive to these sorts of things.

_"Since when does InuYasha think Sango and Miroku like each other?"_ Kagome wondered, as she recalled earlier that day when he had been calling her crazy, and dismissing her theories as if she was a mental patient. _"Oh well, I guess I won't question my good fortune, at least he helped to convince Miroku." _

"So it's been my affection she's been after all this time," Miroku said, his voice becoming more melancholy by the second. "And I…I was flirting with all those women today."

"Yeah, you pretty much screwed up big time, Miroku," InuYasha accused, not bothering to spare his friend's feelings.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded, but Miroku managed a small grimace.

"No Kagome, he's right, I did ruin things," the houshi admitted, "and now it's up to me to fix what I've broken." Miroku continued on down the path, firmer than ever in his resolve to find Sango. He had to find her and make things right again, and he had to tell her how he felt about her before it was too late.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

They reached the mountain within the next half hour, and then they were faced with the arduous task of having to climb up to the snake demon village. None of them had ever been this way, so they hoped they could find their destination despite the obstacles. They were still mainly relying on InuYasha's nose to lead them to the demon slayer, and the half-demon didn't have the heart to tell them that the scent of Sango's blood was getting ever stronger. He merely quickened their pace as much as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. Even though he thought Miroku should feel bad about what had happened, the monk seemed so depressed that InuYasha felt a little guilty about adding more weight onto the monk's shoulders.

"We must be getting close, I can feel the snake demon aura getting stronger," InuYasha told them as they plucked along through the rocks.

"Thank goodness," Kagome panted in relief.

"I'm still a little worried that we haven't run into Sango yet, though," InuYasha admitted. "You don't think she would have done something as stupid as going into the snake demon's village alone, do you?" Kagome exchanged a fearful look with the hanyou, but said nothing aloud for fear of worrying Miroku, though she was sure the monk was thinking the same thing she was.

"I don't like this," Miroku said, scanning the area with a shrewd eye. "It's too quiet."

"Yeah…I know what you mean," InuYasha agreed. "I thought for sure we would have run into a demon by now."

"Stay on your guard, there's no telling what might be coming up ahead," Miroku warned, and InuYasha nodded in agreement.

After another few minutes the group found themselves standing on the cliff-side overlooking the snake demon village down in the valley.

"This place reeks of battle," InuYasha said, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"What?" Kagome said, her heart skipping a beat.

"There were snake demons all over," InuYasha continued, pacing up and down with his face pointed toward the ground.

"Sango was here as well," Miroku said heavily. The entire group turned around at the sound of his words. The monk was kneeling down beside the edge of the cliff, his fingers brushing lightly over a patch of bloodstained dirt.

"Do you think she…?" Kagome began, but she was interrupted by an exclamation from InuYasha.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" he demanded, his head swiveling around violently.

"What is it?" Shippo asked in fear. But no one had time to respond as a pack of demons came bursting in on the scene. Luckily, the group was not caught unaware, and InuYasha already had his Tetsusaiga swinging by the time the party of demons was upon them. Kirara transformed and placed herself in a position to protect Kagome and Shippo, while Miroku took care of the demons coming from the opposite side of the rocks.

No matter how many they killed, it always seemed as if more were pouring in. It was almost as if they had been lured into a trap of some kind.

"_I don't like the looks of this,"_ Miroku thought as he slammed his staff down onto the head of an oncoming demon. "InuYasha! Can you pick up on Sango's scent at all?" he called over.

"There are too many demons, there's no way I can track her now," InuYasha responded as he sent his Tetsusaiga sliding through a snake's torso, while he ducked another that came for his head.

"Damn," Miroku growled, turning to face a new group of snake demons.

"Miroku, you've got to get out of here!" Kagome yelled, stringing her bow at the same time. Miroku glanced over at her in confusion.

"What?" he demanded.

"Find Sango," she ordered, "we can hold them off here."

"But what about—"

"Just get going monk!" InuYasha snapped.

"Right," Miroku said with a nod, "Kirara, I could use your assistance." The fire-cat mewed and allowed Miroku to jump onto her back. The pair took off from the mountainside, leaving the others behind to exterminate the demons.

Miroku pushed the thought of his friends' danger out of his mind, right now he had to focus all his energy and rescuing Sango. Her injuries were obviously much worse than they had been back in the village, and if she was ambushed as they had been then there was no way she could have managed to stave off the whole onslaught by herself.

Kirara let out a growl and turned toward a great citadel standing in the middle of the city. Miroku assumed that the fire-cat had caught onto her mistress' scent and set his jaw. He had a feeling they were being led straight into some sort of trap, but at this point he didn't care. If finding Sango alive meant walking into his doom, then that was a fate he would gladly accept.

They landed on one of the upper stories of the tower, and squeezed inside through a large fissure in the rock. The citadel was old and crumbling, but the demon aura hanging about it was intensely powerful. If Sango was going to be anywhere, it was here.

"Now we've got to be careful Kirara, there's no telling what—" But even before he could finish his sentence, another pack of demons came rushing in upon them. The pair went into action; biting, scratching, and beating their enemies as quickly as they could possibly manage. The demons were everywhere, and Miroku didn't even know how it was possible for so many to exist in such a confined area. Before they knew it, Miroku and Kirara found themselves being pushed back up a set of stairs.

"_This doesn't make sense,"_ Miroku thought frantically. He sent a snake flying across the room with his staff, as he threw a set of sutras at a few others. _"It's like they're trying to get us to go in a certain direction…almost as if there's something they want us to find. I have a very bad feeling about this."_ Despite a horrible sense of dread hanging above him like a dark cloud, Miroku did deduce one thing from his musings that gave him some hope. Sango was in this tower, most likely at the top considering he and Kirara had been forced up yet another set of stairs. He didn't know what he would find when he got there, but Miroku knew he had to try everything within his power to get Sango back.

"Kirara hold them off for me, will you?" Miroku called as he went tearing up the stairs. The fire-cat mewed in assent, and Miroku left her behind to deal with demons. He was sure the fire-cat could handle herself, besides; he needed to get to Sango.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: All right guys, here's chapter 36. Sorry for the wait, but it's that time of year again and I had Christmas shopping to do, and a whole bunch of decorating. This is my longest chapter yet, and I think it's pretty exciting, so hopefully you guys can forgive me for my tardiness. Just as a side note, my exams are next week so I don't know how busy I'll be over the next couple days. Just wanted to let you guys know in case it takes me awhile to update, but never fear I shall return as soon as humanly possible:) Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, and thanks for all the reviews, they were amazing! Happy Reading!--Lothlome**

Chapter 36

Miroku burst into the top room of the citadel, thankful that he hadn't met anymore demons on the way up. He did a quick scan of the room, yet there was no trace of Sango, there was, however, another woman in the room. She was sitting in a stone throne atop a dais, and she was obviously a demon. Miroku had no doubts now that this was a trap.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the monk Miroku," the woman observed with a chuckle. Miroku growled and tightened his hand around his staff.

"Where's Sango?" he demanded. "Tell me at once!"

"Now, now, why so worried?" she asked, scorn dripping through her voice. "She's right here. Come along Sango; don't keep our poor Miroku in suspense." Miroku's eyes widened in confusion as he watched Sango step out from the shadows. It was her body that stood before him, but there was something about her that just wasn't right. Her eyes were blank, and the way she carried herself was completely different from the way he was used to.

"What have you done to her?" he shouted, taking a challenging step forward.

"I'd save my strength if I were you, monk," Kyoko warned, her eyes hard and unfeeling. "I'm not the one you should be worried about fighting." Miroku was about to question her words, when suddenly Sango came lunging at him with her Hiriakotsu. Miroku held his staff up just in time to block the attack, but the force behind the blow sent him skidding back.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku yelled, as she raised her Hiriakotsu again to prepare for another strike. He heard a laugh rise up from Kyoko's throat, and he cast her a sharp glare.

"What have you done to her, you wench?" he demanded.

"Hm… are you not fond of her new disposition?" Kyoko inquired, pretending to consider the change in Sango. "I find it quite befitting."

"Sango…please…listen to me!" Miroku pleaded as he struggled to stave off her attacks. He wasn't going to lie to himself; he knew he couldn't match Sango in strength, especially not with her Hiriakotsu at her side. He had to find a way to break the spell Kyoko had placed on her. It was obviously some sort of mind control, similar to that of which Naraku used to manipulate Kohaku, minus the use of the jewel shard.

"_But why would that demon go through all this trouble?"_ Miroku wondered while parrying attacks. _"Why not just kill us and get it over with? Why pit us against each other?"_ Miroku was sent flying back as the Hiriakotsu connected with his side. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to regain his breath, but before he could collect himself Sango sent her weapon spinning toward him. He jumped out of the way just in time, and watched as the boomerang lodged itself in the wall.

"Sango, you have to stop this nonsense! I'm not your enemy!" he tried to assure her, but the demon slayer couldn't hear him.

"There's no use in trying to get through to her monk," Kyoko explained to him. "She will not stop until you are dead, and then she can learn what it's like to live her life without her love…not that I'll let her live for very long." Miroku balked at this statement, but he didn't have much time for contemplation as Sango had come running at him again.

"Why do this?" he demanded of the demon. "What motive could you possibly have?"

"And I thought you were wiser than that, monk," Kyoko said, clicking her tongue in disdain. "Sango is the reason my mate is dead, she is the one who delivered the final blow to Ronin. I will not rest until she has had to feel the pain I've lived with for the last few years. Killing her one true love with her own hands will be enough to break her spirit, and then I will slaughter her myself." It was then that the pieces of the puzzle started coming together for Miroku. This demon had held a grudge against Sango for killing her mate, and now she was exacting her revenge. There was no point in trying to reason with the demon, Miroku had to focus all his attention on trying to free Sango from her grasp, while at the same time trying to keep himself alive.

His lungs burned every time he took a breath, and he was sure a few of his ribs had been broken from the blow of the Hiriakotsu. He knew he had to get her weapon away from her before she did him even more damage.

"Please Sango…listen to me…" he panted, knocking the boomerang aside so that it ran into his arm instead of his chest. "Don't you recognize me at all?"

"I wouldn't draw too much attention to my identity if I were you, monk," Kyoko interjected. "When Sango came to me her mind and body were filled with a hatred for what you'd done to her. It's her hatred that now supplies her ferocity in battle, and her rage against you is what keeps her fighting despite her many injuries."

"Why you…" Miroku growled, stopping for a moment to glare at Kyoko, sitting derisively upon her cold, stone throne. _"This demon is just as bad as Naraku,"_ Miroku thought wrathfully. _"She'll stop at nothing to achieve her ends, and she'll use people's emotions to her own advantage."_

The Hiriakotsu came sailing for his head, but Miroku used all of his strength to thrust the weapon aside with his staff. Anger against this demon was filling him now, and he was not going to let Sango be manipulated by her any longer. With her boomerang lost in the shadows, Sango now drew her sword and came running at him. Miroku was prepared this time, and blocked her swing with ease.

"Fight her Sango," Miroku urged. "Don't let this demon control your actions, break free!"

"You…" Sango hissed out, much to Miroku's surprise.

"_What? She can speak?"_ he thought in amazement. _"But I thought her mind had been wiped blank…What does this mean?"_

"You betrayed me," Sango accused, her voice uncharacteristically harsh. She pushed her sword against Miroku's staff with all her strength, but he would not let her overcome him. He had to save her from this demon. He watched as blood seeped out of the many wounds on her body, and he knew time was running out for both of them. If Sango kept fighting so fiercely she would die, and if he retreated she would certainly slay him.

"Sango please, I never meant to hurt you," Miroku said anxiously, wondering if any of his words were getting through to her.

"You liar!" she shouted, tears spilling out of her dark, blank eyes.

"I'm not lying! Sango please believe that I would never harm you," Miroku begged, ducking a punch she threw at him and skirting to the side. She rushed in for him again, bringing up her leg and sending it right into his stomach. Miroku groaned and fell back, he could barely breathe, and as Sango sent her blade through his shoulder he could do nothing to stop it. He cried out in agony, but raised his staff despite his pain. He could hear Kyoko laughing in the shadows, and anger welled up inside of him at the sound of the demon's voice, giving him the strength to keep fighting.

"You do everything in your power to hurt me!" Sango accused, bringing her sword down as forcefully as she possibly could. Miroku rolled over, the blade missing him by mere inches. He jumped to his feet just in time for Sango's foot to collide with his head. The room was spinning, and Miroku blinked to try and force the dots out of his vision.

"Sango stop this!" he begged, blocking another assault. He didn't know what to do, how was he supposed to break the spell if she wouldn't listen to a word he said?

"Never!" she shot back. "The sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I can get rid of this pain!" She rammed her shoulder into his chest and once again sent him down onto his back.

"_I can't do this,"_ he thought as he struggled to regain his breath. _"She's going to kill me before too much longer."_ Just in time he held up his staff to keep Sango's blade from running right through his chest. She was pushing against him with all her strength, and he was countering her with every last shred of energy he had. His vision was starting to cloud from the exertion, and he felt as if his head was slowly detaching from his body. He knew that within a matter of minutes his body would give out, and then Sango would have him. He had to think of something…anything to prevent both of their deaths. He owed her that much at least.

Miroku struggled to clear his eyes of the fog that was clouding them, and it was then that something strange caught his attention. A strange light was shimmering beside Sango's head, and upon closer inspection he could see that this light stretched from Sango over to where the demoness was sitting. As his vision began to sharpen, Miroku could see that it wasn't just a light, but some sort of solid mass, like a rope or string.

"_That must be how the demon is controlling her,"_ Miroku realized. _"I've got to break the connection."_ He felt his staff falter a bit under Sango's weight, and he hurried to readjust his grip. He had to act fast, as Sango was only seconds away from completely destroying him. He didn't know what breaking the connection between Sango and the demon would do, but he had to give it a try. It was the only lead he had so far, and he couldn't bear to see the demon slayer under this woman's control any longer.

He reached up toward the shimmering rope with one of his fingers, leaving him with only half the strength to hold up his staff. His arm quivered under the pressure, but he set his jaw to keep himself from giving into the pain. It didn't matter what happened to him now, all he wanted was to save Sango; he didn't care about anything else.

He watched as the tears fell from her blank eyes, and streamed down her cheeks. It killed him to know that he had caused all this. He had never meant to hurt Sango so deeply, and he never wanted for things to end up like this. All he had ever really wanted was for her to be his, nothing more.

"Sango…" he said, his voice strained from the effort of fighting against her strength. He didn't have much time left. "Whatever happens…please know…I will always love you." Sango's muscles relaxed just as Miroku reached up and snapped the line connecting her to the demon. He watched as the shimmering light dissolved, and Sango fell backwards, unconscious.

Miroku pushed himself to his feet with his staff. The screeching of Kyoko filled his ears before he even had a chance to think.

"How dare you?" she shouted at him, rising from her seat. "You'll pay for your insolence monk!" Kyoko came at him with lightning fast speed, and drew her claws across his chest. Miroku cried out in sheer agony, and pressed a hand to the warm blood welling up on his chest. His vision was starting to become distorted; he didn't have time for another battle. He would use his wind tunnel, except for the fact that he had no way of protecting Sango from being drawn in. He would have to rely on his own strength for this one.

"_Please body, don't fail me now,"_ he thought, setting his jaw in determination. Kyoko had drawn her sword and was now raising it high above her head to bring it down on Miroku. He skirted the attack just in time and reached inside his robes for his sacred sutras. Kyoko turned in annoyance, her colorful skirts swirling around her in a disorienting fashion. Miroku blinked and tried to adjust his vision.

"Don't waste your time, monk, just let me put you out of your misery!" she yelled, rushing toward him.

"Sacred sutras!" Miroku shouted as he threw them at her blurry form. Luckily for Miroku, the sutras made contact, causing Kyoko to stop in her tracks. A blue fire was emanating from the places where the paper touched the demon, but she was too powerful to be taken down by one attack alone.

Kyoko came for the houshi again, but Miroku noticed she was considerably weaker than she had been before. At least he had gained some advantage, though not much.

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" she observed as her blade clashed with his staff. "No matter, you can't last forever, and when your body finally gives out then I'll slay you. By the time it's all over, I'll have even managed to convince Sango that it was all her fault you're laying in a bloody heap by her feet." She cackled maniacally and Miroku felt another rush of anger pass through him. He would not allow himself to be killed.

"I'm tired of you, demon," he told her, rage running through his every word. He wrapped another sutra around his fist and slammed it into the demon's cheek. Kyoko screamed in anguish and stumbled back. This was Miroku's chance. He knocked the sword from Kyoko's hands with one end of his staff, then twirled it around and sent it running through her head, which was now covered in blue flames.

Kyoko's screeching seemed to intensify as her body was torn to pieces, and streams of pink mist streamed out of her as she dissolved into thin air. Miroku covered his mouth and scrunched his eyes together until he could feel that the mist was gone from the room. With the threat of the demon gone, Miroku could now feel every injury on his body with piercing clarity. His breathing was labored, his muscles were on fire, and blood was dripping down from his many gashes and making small puddles on the floor.

He dropped his staff and collapsed to his knees. His head was swimming, and he no longer had the energy to even keep himself upright. Yet despite all this, he had to see Sango. No matter what, he had to make sure he saw her at least once, before whatever decided to come after him next made its appearance. His dragged his aching body over to where the demon slayer lay unconscious, leaving behind him a trail of blood. His arms were shaking from the exertion, but he forced himself to keep moving forward. He still had some time left…just a little time.

He leaned over Sango, though every cell in his body was screaming out for peace. He felt his robes soaking through with the blood that had pooled around Sango's body. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open sucking in air in quick, shallow breathes. Miroku felt tears warming his eyes, and no matter what he did he couldn't force them away.

"Sango…" he whispered, his voice quivering from exhaustion and despair. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his elbow landing beside her head to rest in blood.

"_This is all my fault,"_ he realized. _"You would have been fine if I had just been open with you from the start. I can't believe I let this happen to you, Sango. I'm so, so sorry."_ For a moment Miroku felt his sorrow ready to overtake him, but he fought it off with his last remaining strength. He was not going to face death this way.

"If we have to die…" he said, his voice was now a hoarse whisper. "Then we'll die here…together…."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Well, first off I'd like to start by saying I hope everyone had a happy holiday, no matter what holiday you celebrate; Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanza...Festivus even. Now then, on to other business. Sorry about the long delay in my update, but I decided I didn't want to post unless I had a big update, and boy do I. These are the last four chapters of the story...that's right...I've finally finished! It's pretty exciting, but I am a little sad at the same time. It's always a little sad to be finished with a story you really enjoyed working on. And I just want to thank everyone's who's read and reviewed. I appreciate every comment, and I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me through the sporadic updates, tennis elbow, and all. I hope some of you will like me enough to read some of my other stuff, but most of all I hope you enjoyed reading this story. So, this is it. Happy Reading!--Lothlome :)**

Chapter 37

Kagome sighed heavily and wiped the sweat off her brow as sunlight came streaming into the high windows of the infirmary. She had been working all night with the resident healers to tend to her friends, and the worst of the job was finally over. When they had first found Miroku and Sango lying unconscious in the top most room of the tower, Kagome had thought for sure they were going to die. Both of them had received some of the most gruesome wounds Kagome had ever seen, and the puddle of blood they had been surrounded by had done nothing to ease the young miko's worries. If they had come even a minute later they might have not been so lucky.

The whole village was in a frenzy when the party returned, and the headman had called all of his best healers to the task of mending Sango's and Miroku's wounds. After a few sets of stitches, lots of bandages, and some medicine from the modern era, Kagome was confident that her friends would pull through; it just might be a painful journey to get there.

"How are they?" Shippo asked, his voice laced with worry, as he entered the infirmary.

"They're going to be fine," Kagome assured him with a smile. The kitsune let out a sigh of relief and plopped down beside Kagome's knees. Kirara had entered with the young fox demon, and she immediately padded over to her mistress' mat and curled up next to her shoulder. Sango's face was lined with pain, and beads of sweat were rolling down her temples. She had lost a lot of blood during her battles, and being possessed by the snake demoness hadn't helped in the slightest. Kagome had a feeling the demon slayer was going to take a while longer to heal than Miroku.

Kagome and Shippo had been chatting for a few minutes when they heard the door slide open. Both their heads shot up, and they were met with the sight of a worry worn Haru entering the room.

"Lady Kagome," he said, bowing respectfully, his voice was low and solemn instead of being light as it usually was. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Kagome agreed with a shrug. Haru nodded appreciatively and took a seat beside her.

"My father and I would just like to thank you and your companions for helping to rid us of the snake demon threat," he explained. "You don't understand what a strain this takes off of our village."  
"It's not a big deal," Kagome said blushing, trying to pass the incident off lightly. She was surprised Haru wasn't delivering his thanks to InuYasha, but then again, the hanyou could be quite an intimidating person to approach.

"I'm just sorry that it caused so much trouble for your friends," he continued, gesturing over to Sango and Miroku.

"They'll be okay, they just need some rest," Kagome told him, hoping she put some of his worries at rest. She would hate for him to think that he was somehow responsible for her friends' injuries. Haru merely smiled at her and headed over to the door.

"Still, thank you just the same," he said before exiting.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A white hot pain seemed to be engulfing her temples as Sango tried to force her eyelids open. She felt as if she had been struggling to awaken herself from some horrible nightmare for hours. Finally, she managed to slowly separate her eyelashes, and she was immediately overwhelmed with a blinding ray of sunlight. Her head was pounding and she felt as if every inch of her body was slowly being burned. She tried to lift her head, but the action proved too painful. She cried aloud and bit her lip in an effort to dull the pain that had made its way coursing up her spine.

The memories were all starting to come back to her, and one by one she was placing the pieces of the puzzle in the correct order. She remembered running off to the mountains in some sort of desperate attempt to numb her emotional pain through fighting. The ambush of the snake demons also flashed to the forefront of her mind, and she remembered how she had later awoken to find herself in the presence of Kyoko, the snake demon leader with a mind to avenge Ronin's death upon Sango.

The next part of the story was almost too horrific for the demon slayer to live through again, even if it was only in her mind. She had been so weak from previous battles and her emotional pain that she had allowed Kyoko to possess her. She had allowed a demon to use her prowess against the man she loved.

_"I almost killed him,"_ Sango thought bitterly as cold tears streamed down the sides of her face and landed on the pillow beside her head. Miroku had done everything in his power to save Sango from the demon's possession. He had even endured her attacks to avoid attacking her and harming her even more. Sango couldn't believe that she had ever doubted him, if even for a moment. She knew he had his flaws, as every man did, and she was certainly aware that his lechery was a force to reckon with. Yet despite this, she knew Miroku cared for her more than he cared for any of the other women he had flirted with. He had told her so himself.

Sango was broken from her thoughts as she heard a door slide open. She was unable to turn her head to look at the person entering, but she knew whoever it was, they had come to tend to her.

"Sango," Kagome said in a gentle tone as she kneeled down beside her friend. Sango managed a small smile at the sound of her friend's voice. Knowing Kagome was nearby helped to ease some of the turmoil going on inside the demon slayer. Kagome had always been a true and dependable friend, and Sango took comfort in this.

"Sango, you're awake!" Shippo exclaimed happily, popping up from Kagome's shoulder.

"Ka-go-me…Ship-po..." Sango whispered, and she was surprised at how harsh her voice sounded.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked in concern.

"All right I suppose," Sango said softly, thought truth be told she didn't know if she even had strength enough to continue this conversation. Still, she was tired of being trapped in a world of nightmares. She didn't want to fall back into an uneasy sleep if she could help it, and she desperately wanted news of how Miroku was fairing.

"You're still too weak to move," Kagome told the demon slayer as she placed a cloth soaked in cold water on her friend's forehead. Sango closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply as the water ran over her feverish skin. She could tell that her body was still a long way from being healed.

"Kagome…please tell me…how's Miroku?" Sango asked softly. She watched as a look of concern passed through Kagome's eyes for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by the miko's normal cheerfulness.

"He's going to be fine," she reassured her friend. "He did receive some pretty nasty injuries, but we got to him in time. He should be up and about in a few days."

"Where is he?" Sango demanded, trying to make herself sit up, but only causing herself more pain in the process. "Is he here?"

"Sango, lie down!" Kagome said in a gentle yet reprimanding tone. She pushed the demon slayer back down onto her mattress and held a small wooden bowl to her lips. "Drink this; it should help with some of the pain." Sango nodded and slowly swallowed the liquid with Kagome's assistance. The demon slayer fell silent as Kagome redressed some of her wounds, finding that she had no energy left to do anything but lie there.

Soon Sango fell back into a restless sleep. Her dreams were filled with memories from Kyoko's citadel. Miroku's pleading with her echoed in her mind, and even images of her fallen comrades from the demon slayer village passed through her mind's eye. She felt as if she was trapped in some sort of torturous limbo, and she didn't know when she was ever going to be free of such a horrible place.

Days had passed by since Sango had first regained consciousness, and she was finally starting to see some improvement in her condition. She could move around a bit now, and her fever was finally starting to subside. She was even able to help Kagome a bit with some of the medicines and bandages.

"Kagome…what happened to Miroku?" Sango demanded, glancing over at the monk's now empty futon. She had seen him lying there unconscious during the first few days she had awoken, but the pair had never seemed to be awake at the same time. Every time Sango was alert, Miroku seemed to be trapped in a world of dream, and she supposed it was the opposite for him. She was surprised now to see that his mat was completely empty.

"He was feeling better so he decided to go out to the gardens to get some fresh air," Kagome responded. She smiled at her friend, assuming this news would cheer her, but she was only met with a relieved yet sorrowful look from Sango. Kagome was just about to ask what was bothering her when Sango slowly stood from her mat. She couldn't bring herself to full height due to the immense pain running through her body, but she had enough strength to walk for a little while, and that was all Sango needed.

"Sango…where are you going?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"I'll be right back Kagome, there's just something I need to do," Sango called back over her shoulder, letting the door slide shut behind her.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sango limped through the entrance to the gardens behind the headman's hut. She clutched her ribs and stopped a moment to catch her breath. She never thought a simple journey down the road could cause her to waste so much energy. She couldn't wait until she was completely healed and she could walk around like a normal person again. Before moving again she scanned the area for the monk's familiar face. She saw him sitting on the stone bench underneath the large cherry tree in the center of the gardens. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, and she felt her throat tightening as tears forced their way into her eyes.

_"Miroku…"_

She forced herself to walk faster now, and it was all she could do to keep herself upright as she approached the houshi. His head snapped up at the sound of her footsteps. His eyes held so many emotions that Sango couldn't tell whether or not he was happy to see her, but she didn't care. She was just so happy that he was alive. She collapsed to the ground in front of his knees, her body finally giving out from all the exertion.

"Sango…?" Miroku asked, his voice laced with concern. Sango managed a small smile at the sound of his calm voice; there had been a time when she was afraid she was never going to here it again.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, her voice overflowing with emotion. She clutched at the bottom of his robes and buried her face in his knees as she started to weep. Miroku actually felt his own cheeks glowing in embarrassment for a change. Sango usually never embraced him out in the open like this.

_"Actually, she usually never embraces me at all,"_ he reminded himself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "I never should have run off like that. I put everyone in danger, including myself. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been injured so badly." She cast a look at the bandages wrapped around his shoulder and bit her lip to keep a fresh flood of tears at bay. This had been all her fault.

"Stop this at once Sango," Miroku said firmly as he gripped her by the shoulders. "I won't let you blame yourself for what happened."

"But it is my fault," she persisted. Miroku shook his head and offered her a small smile. She looked at him strangely, wondering what could possibly be going through his head. He patted the space beside him on the bench and Sango managed to pull herself up onto the stone seat to sit beside him.

"Listen Sango, if there's anyone to blame for how this whole predicament got started it's me," he began. Sango opened her mouth to protest, but Miroku pressed on with his speech. "If I had just been frank with you and expressed my feelings immediately you would never have been driven to such drastic measures. I'm sorry I let things escalate to the level they did."

"What are you talking about?" Sango demanded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Miroku smirked and reached up to take Sango's hand in his own. The demon slayer instantly felt her face flush.

_"Is he actually being…romantic?"_ she thought in shock. _"I have to be dreaming."_

"Sango…" Miroku said quietly, turning to look at her with an intense gaze. She felt her breath catch in her throat, as she had a feeling she knew what was coming next. Miroku let go of Sango's hand and brought his own to cup her cheek. Sango shivered as the prayer beads covering his wind tunnel pressed into her skin. It was just like before when Miroku had cornered her during the festival, only this time she didn't feel so terrified. Sango closed her eyes as Miroku's lips came down to meet her own. The monk had his other hand tangled in her hair, and he was pulling her toward him almost desperately. She clutched at his robes with the same fervor; thanking every god she knew of that Miroku was here with her now. They had been so scared that they had lost each other, and now finally being so close seemed almost unreal.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook, monk," Sango warned him, as she pulled away slowly just to breathe a bit. "We still have a lot to talk about."

"I know," he replied, a giddy smile spread across his face. He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt so happy. _"This is real…it's really happening. She's mine, finally… mine forever."_ Sango smiled at him and leaned up again to kiss him lightly.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Haru stood on the balcony extending from his private parlor upstairs, letting the gentle breeze whip against his skin and ripple his clothes. Sango and her party were leaving today. Now that the snake demons were defeated and she and Miroku were healed there was no reason for them to stay. Sango told him they had a very important mission to complete, but if they ever got the chance they would come back to visit him and his family. Haru smiled at the memory of that conversation. He couldn't remember ever seeing Sango so happy, and he was glad everything had worked out for her and the monk. They were both kind people and Haru couldn't think of anyone who deserved happiness more.

Haru sighed heavily and began pulling apart a leaf that had fallen down onto the balcony ledge. He knew he should be happier than he was. The snake demons were defeated, his village was safe, and he could now return to his old hobbies and spend more time with his friends. Yet he still felt as if there was something missing in his life. The joy that Sango and Miroku had found only brought into sharp relief the fact that he had lost Aiko during the heat of the battle.

"Haru?" asked a voice quietly from behind. The young lord turned to be greeted by the smiling face of the demon slayer. He quickly pushed his emotions aside and returned her friendly gesture. He assumed she was coming to say a private good-bye before his father saw them off.

"Sango, I take it you're well?" he inquired politely.

"Yes, thank you," she responded with a nod. "Listen Haru, I just wanted to come and say good-bye before my companions and I leave. You've really been a wonderful friend in the weeks that we've stayed here. I can't tell you have grateful I am."

"Think nothing of it Sango," Haru told her cordially, smiling all the while. "It was anything but a strain to give you and your comrades all my friendship has to offer." Sango blushed a bit at this statement, but continued on with her speech.

"And I'd also like to thank you for the advice you gave me about Miroku," she went on. "You really helped me to see things more clearly. I only wish there was something I could do for you…" Haru held up his hand to keep Sango from continuing on with her train of thought. He didn't know if he could bear to talk about Aiko with anyone right now.

"Please, there's no need to thank me for anything," he told her sincerely. Sango nodded and smiled at him appreciatively, her eyes saying everything for her.

"Before I leave, there's just one last thing," she told him. Haru looked at her in confusion as a mischievous grin spread across her face. "You can come in now, Kagome!" she called through the door. Haru furrowed his brow and turned to watch as the door slid open. Kagome and the others all stood there, everyone with a smile on their face (well, except InuYasha, but he never really smiled about much).

"We have something we'd like to give you, Haru," Kagome said, her skin almost glowing from the happiness she felt. The party split apart to reveal a young girl, a year or two older than Kagome. She was dressed in a fine kimono of pink and white silk, and her hair fell in long brown waves down her back.

"Aiko…" Haru said breathlessly, and he suddenly felt as if his heart had flown right out of his chest.

"Haru!" she exclaimed, running over to embrace him. Haru caught her in a state of utter shock. He couldn't believe this was happening; it all had to be some sort of dream.

"I don't understand," he said as he released Aiko from his embrace.

"My father agreed to reinstate our betrothal," Aiko said happily, "and we have this group to thank for it. They actually came down to my village to plead your case." Haru looked up at Sango and the others, his eyes held so many emotions that they didn't know if he was going to laugh or weep.

"I can't believe you…I'm so…thank you," he finally managed to choke out, casting another glance down at the woman in his arms.

"Everyone deserves to have happiness in their lives," Kagome said with one of her warm smiles.

"Love is a pleasure denied to many; if there's a chance to have it you can't let any obstacles get in your way," Miroku told him, his voice laced with its usual serenity, but everyone knew there was a deep emotion behind his words. Sango smiled and gave the monk's hand a squeeze.

"See InuYasha, aren't you glad I got you involved in this whole thing?" Kagome said, sighing dreamily at the sight of all the happy couples around her. Even she couldn't believe how wonderfully things had worked out for everyone.

"Keh…I guess," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"InuYasha," Miroku said suddenly, turning to his hanyou companion. InuYasha's ears perked up at the sound of his name. He assumed that he would be the last person on Miroku's mind, considering the fact that he had Sango in perfect groping range. He wondered what this could be about.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"I know you probably don't want any recognition for this, but I feel I must bring everyone's attention to it," Miroku began. "I just wanted to tell you, that if it hadn't been for your comments about Sango having feelings for me, I might have gone my whole life without ever knowing the truth. I want to thank you for having the audacity to come out and tell me. If it weren't for you this whole mess might never have been straightened out properly." InuYasha felt his eyes bulge at this declaration, and he wasn't the only one. Kagome felt as if someone had just snapped off the flow of blood to her brain.

_"So this is what a stroke feels like,"_ she thought in absolute amazement.

"Uh…you're welcome…I guess," InuYasha said awkwardly. Despite what he had previously thought on the matter, he actually enjoyed receiving some of the credit for helping his friends.

"Unbelievable," Shippo said, shaking his head back and forth in shock. "Oh well, at least those two finally realized how in love they are, right Kagome?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right, Shippo," Kagome agreed with a weary sigh, though she managed a smile through her agitation. The young kitsune did have a point.

-The End-

**A/N: All right, I hope everyone enjoyed the ending. Poor Kagome, not getting her recognition, but I do like to throw in a little humor at the end to keep it nice and light. And of course I had to give Haru his fiancee, he was such a nice supporting character :). Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that my next project is going to be a Sesshomaru/Rin called "I've Come Undone". And I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, trust me I understand, I didn't used to be a big fan myself, but I actually was drawn to the pairing after reading some fics and seeing some more episodes of the show. And just for the record it's not going to be some creepy pedophile thing, I plan to have Rin at an older age...I'm not a psycho ;). Anyway, I hope some of you will check that out, but if not, after I finish that story I'm working on another InuKag (probably a sequel to When I'm Alone for those of you who know about that, but I'm not sure yet) and then I'll be returning to MirSan, so keep your eyes out for me! Hope everyone enjoyed the story and can find something else that I write appealing. Until we meet again: Happy Reading!--Lothome :)**


End file.
